Virtudes y Pecados
by alixcorn-rex-21
Summary: Los Demonios de Los Siete Pecados Capitales buscan volver al mundo humano para corromperlo, pero por culpa del sello de los Siete Ángeles no podrán... Pero sus hijas si... (OC's Disponibles) Inspirado en la Saga Evillious de Vocaloid
1. Prologo

**Que hubo?! Señoras y por si acaso señores :D Aquí yo con otra historia, si, se que tengo una en progreso y otras que no e continuado, pero en algún momento las continuo, pero por si acaso les dejo este pequeño prologo junto con la ficha ;3**

 **Este proyecto fue inspirado en la Saga Evillious de Vocaloid, tome algunas ideas de este y las perfeccione ^.^**

 **Y sin mas... El Prologo**

* * *

 _ **Prologo**_

* * *

 _ **2200 Años Atrás...**_

 _-Esta no sera la última vez que me veas Allen- Decía una figura demoníaca siendo consumida por una extraña masa oscura- Yo volveré y créeme que no sera nada fácil derrotarme, tendré al mas fuerte de los ejércitos, tan fuerte que tu y tu legión de ángeles caerán ante mis pies_

 _-Eso lo veremos... Némesis- Dijo una figura celestial junto con siete ángeles rodeándolo- Ve que lo que digas, puede que eso no se cumpla_

 _-Ya lo veras... Allen... Recuerda mis palabras niño..._

 _Ante la amenaza esta termino por desvanecerse en un nube de oscuridad que descendió a lo mas profundo del infierno_

 _-¿Cree usted que ella sea capaz de cumplir su amenaza, Maestro?- Pregunto una ángel con una armadura violeta_

 _-Si, Castiela, por el momento estaremos bien pero no hay que bajar la guardia... Némesis Sudou es capaz de todo- Advirtió- Si pudo destruir un continente entero por la Ira no me quiero imaginar de lo que es capaz_

 _Después de ese encuentro entre el Maestro del Jardín Infernal y el Maestro del Jardín Celestial, todo volvió a la normalidad. Los Ángeles Virtuosos desterraron a los Siete Demonios a los mas profundo del Infierno, el lugar de donde ninguno de ellos podría salir..._

 _Pasaron 200 años en el que no se supo nada de los demonios o de Némesis, pero lo que no sabían es que algo perverso se tramaba en lo mas profundo del Abismo..._

 _-Ya sabes tu cometido- Dijo Némesis_

 _-Si, Maestra, haré lo que sea necesario para hacer que los demonios dominen el mundo terrenal o mejor dicho... Haremos- La joven miro por su hombro notando a sus siete acompañantes viendo como estos sonreían de forma maquiavelica mientras que sus ojos resplandecían de brillantes colores_

 _-Espero y lo cumplas...Hija- Dij Némesis_

 _-Si... Madre...- Dijo la joven con sus ojos brillando de un intenso amarillo_

 ** _Actualidad..._**

-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer ¿No?- Dijo la profesora a sus alumnos- Quiero toda la historia de Evillious en un reporte para la siguiente clase

-Si Señorita Migako- Dijeron todos

Ya después de un rato todos se dispusieron a ir a sus respectivas casas... Bueno, casi todos

-Llegan tarde... Otra vez- Dijo Aki

-Perdón, la señorita Migako nos retuvo- Dijo Endo

-¿Ahora que les mando a hacer?- Pregunto Natsumi

-Investigar algo acerca de Evillious- Dijo Fudo

-Ah! Eso, les ayudaremos después del entrenamiento ¿Si?- Dijo Fuyuka

-Esta bien- Dijo el capitán

El equipo de Raimon empezó a entrenar, sin saber que había una extraña figura mirando,os desde lejos

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo, disfruten mientras puedan humanos... Ya que dentro de poco no podrán...- Dijo la silueta para luego desaparecer entre las sombras.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Bien, e aquí el prologo de esta historia, les aviso que yo estaré presente en la historia y habra muy poca presencia de romance, solamente habrá si ustedes me lo piden ;D**

 **Y ahora la ficha:**

 **Nombre y Apellido:** (Japonés y Europeo)

 **Edad:** (Entre 17 y 18)

 **Linaje:** (Si quieren ser un Demonio Capital o Ángel Virtuoso)

 **Pecado:** (Por si no los conocen, se los dejo: Lujuria-Gula-Soberbia-Envidia-Avaricia-Pereza-Ira; OJO este solo lo pueden elegir, si deciden ser Demonio)

 **Virtud:** (Si deciden ser Ángeles: Castidad-Templanza-Humildad-Caridad-Generosidad-Diligencia-Paciencia)

 **Apariencia Humana:** (Definida)

 **Apariencia de Demonio/Ángel:** (Definida y acorde al pecado o virtud al que pertenecen)

 **Personalidad:** (Definida y acorde a la edad, aparte de que deben de agregar algo referente al pecado o virtud que elijan)

 **Color de ojos:** (Cuando su lado Demonio/Ángel se activa)

 **Habilidad:** (Ya saben, manipular cosas con la mente, cambiar de sexo, transformarse en animales, inspirenme, a fin de cuentas son criaturas mística, cualquier cosa sirve)

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Pareja:** (Fubuki; Midorikawa; Goenji; Kazemaru; Hiroto; Fudo; Kido; Sakuma; Nagumo; Suzuno; Aphrodi; Toramaru; Tachimukai; Fidio) (Bonus: Mark; Dylan)

 **Rival Amoroso:** (De eso me encargo yo y si tienen alguna idea, por mi esta bien ^^)

 **Color Favorito:**

 **Ropa:** (Casual o Normal; Pijama; Traje de Baño; De Gala; Kimono)

 **Extras:** (Cualquier cosa me sirve)

 **Nota: Las que elijan a Dylan y Mark, serán dos personajes especiales, pero deben de ser respectivamente un Ángel y un Demonio)**

 **Y aquí esta la ficha, en el próximo capítulo conocerán les describiré mejor las hijas de los Ángeles y los Demonios**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	2. ¿Hibiku no Uta? Parte 1

**Bueno, mis queridos y estimados lectores, al ver casi nadie conoce de los pecados y virtudes como lo yo, les daré una pequeña introducción de los demonios y ángeles junto con sus hijas ;3**

 **Disclaimer: Es mas que obvio lo que dice aquí TToTT**

 **Aclaraciones: Gore, Lime y posible Lemon (Si quieren). Y no les aseguro romance, a no ser que ustedes me lo pidan ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: ¿Hibiku no Uta? Parte 1.**_

* * *

-¿Se puede saber que hacemos en el Instituto Imperial?- Pregunto Kazemaru

-Fácil, con la ayuda de Sakuma fue que pudimos completar la tarea de la señora Migako, aparte, la biblioteca de Raimon no tiene los libros por que casi todos los alumnos se los llevaron- Dijo Natsumi como lo mas obvio

-Ya veo- Dijo Kido, analizo un poco lo que dijo hasta que- ¿Desde cuando se llevan tan bien con Sakuma?

-Nos debía un favor- Respondió Aki caminando hacia el interior de la amplia biblioteca del Instituto Imperial encontrándose con el peli-plata en el camino

-Pensé que no llegarían ¿Por que se tardaron?- Pregunto el peli-plata

-Endo se quedo atorado en el baño- Dijo Midorikawa

-¿Y eso como paso?- Pregunto el interesado

-En algún momento te diremos- Respondió Fudo

Llegaron hasta lo profundo de la biblioteca encontrándose con tres siluetas familiares, un pelirrojo, un albino y un rubio

-¿Eh? ¿Aphrodi, Nagumo, Suzuno? ¿Que hacen aquí?- Pregunto Hiroto

-Nos toco hacer lo mismo que a ustedes- Respondió Nagumo suspirando de aburrimiento

-Pero a nosotros nos toco los Demonios y Ángeles Capitales y nos faltan dos- Dijo Suzuno- ¿Y ustedes?

-Historia de Evillious- Respondió Kido

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos la historia completa- Dijo Aphrodi- Podemos ayudarlos con eso y ustedes nos ayudan con los demonios y ángeles ¿Les parece?

-Por mi esta bien- Dijo Endo

Pasaron alrededor de una hora escribiendo la historia de Evillious, era sin duda larga y muy compleja

-Esto es interesante, una región que estuvo 1000 años sumido en la malicia- Dijo Toramaru

-No solo eso, en esos 1000 años pasaron grandes sucesos, también se llevo a cabo la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno- Dijo Aphrodi

-¿Y que fue eso?- Pregunto Aki

-¿No que lo habían investigado?- Dijo Midorikawa

-Si, pero no esa parte- Dijo Haruna

-Según leí, el maestro del Jardín Infernal trato de atacar el mundo humano y destruirlo junto con los siete príncipes del Infierno, pero el Maestro del Jardín Celestial lo impidió- Dijo Aphrodi

-Junto con su legión de ángeles se enfrentaron en una feroz batalla en el que hubieron heridos, mas no caídos- Dijo Suzuno

-Y en el último instante el Maestro del Jardín Infernal desapareció en una masa de oscuridad prometiendo volver con un ejercito poderoso- Dijo Nagumo

-Wow...- Dijeron todos sorprendidos

-Si, y no solo eso- Dijo Sakuma llegando donde ellos con un gran libro rojo entre sus manos- Según varios mitos, los demonios no podían salir del infierno, pero sus hijas si

-¿Para que el libro Sakuma?- Pregunto Kido

-Aquí esta todo lo relacionado con lo que buscan ellos tres

-A ver- Aphrodi tomo el libro y cuando lo abrió sintió un escalofrío, cosa que ignoro- Tiene razón, aquí mismo lo dice; Hijas de los Demonios y Ángeles Capitales

-¿Y que esperas? Léelo- Dijo Nagumo

-De acuerdo

 _"Después de la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno, los demonios quedaron encerrados en los más profundo del Purgatorio. 200 años después, decidieron enviar a sus hijas al mundo humano para destruirlo y romper el sello que los mantenía encerrados"_

 _"Ocho demonios, ocho hijas, cada una peor que la otra:"_

 _"Lilith, hija de Asmodeus, Sucubo de la Lujuria y fina encarnación de esta, según se decía que poseía la belleza mas mortal del mundo, tenía las habilidades de transformarse y cambiar su sexo con tal de parecerse a la persona soñada de alguien, pero se decía que la persona amanecía muerta"_

 _"Beelzeb, hija de Beelzebub, la devoradora y encarnación de la Gula, según se decía que ella era capaz de comer las cosas mas repulsivas del mundo estuvieran vivas o muertas y sin importar cuanto engullera, mantenía su figura grácil y delicada, se dice que ella puede ser quien traiga la muerte al mundo y que este sera engullido dentro de su estomago"_

 _"Lucena, hija de Lucifer, el ser mas Soberbio, caprichoso y orgulloso de todos, incluso mas que su propio padre, tan grande era su orgullo que termino por destruir un reino completo satisfaciendo todos sus caprichos y deseos egoístas, según decían que si nadie cumplía sus caprichos estos se morían en lo mas purgatorio"_

 _"Levithi, hija de Leviathan, un ser envidioso y también envidiado al ser hija de la Envidia, aquellos que padecían de su envidia eran absorbidos por ella, pero si ella era la envidiosa era capaz de arrazar con todo a su paso, sin importar que, al parecer se decía que tenía una insana obsesión con la sangre."_

 _"Phegor, hija de Belphegort, la princesa del sueño eterno, la Pereza que emanaba de ella era capaz de sumir a una persona en un sueño eterno e de ahí su nombre pero también se decía que su sola presencia era capaz de matar a una persona de la mismísima pereza, tanto hasta quedar sumido en un sueño sin retorno."_

 _"MeiCiel, hija de Mammon (Math Monn), el ser mas Avaro y Codicioso del Infierno, incluso mas que su propio padre, su avaricia abarcaba literalmente todo; manipuladora, fría y cruel eran las palabras mejor la identificaban siendo capaz de engañar y robar con tal de tener lo que quería sin importar. Varios mitos afirmaban que entre ella y Lilith había algo llamado un **Pacto de Oro***_ , que permitía a ella y a Lilith cambiar sus poderes y hasta su mismo linaje."

 _"Sárita, hija del mismísimo Satanás, quizás uno de los demonios mas temidos del inframundo, su Ira era incarcomible y siempre era consumida por esta, tan grande era su ira y rabia que fue capaz de traspasar la barrera que separaba el infierno del mundo humano y acabo con uno de los bosques de este transformándolo en un infierno en la tierra."_

 _"Todas estas damas eran temidas no solo por su belleza, sino por sus grandes habilidades oscuras, pero la más temida de todas era Nemine, hija del Maestro del Jardín Infiernal, muy poco se sabe de ella pero se dice que con la ayuda de estos siete demonios es capaz de liberar el Armagedón en el mundo..."_

Termino de leer el párrafo quedando totalmente pasmado al igual que los demás. Sumido sen ese incomodo silencio, cierta persona decidió romperlo

-B-Bueno, eso fue muy...- Dijo Endo

-¿Aterrador?- Dijo Kazemaru

-¿Agobiante?- Continuo Toramaru

-¿Perturbador?- Dijo ahora Sakuma

-Interesante...- Dijo el como si nada tomando el libro ojeando lo mismo que leyó Aphrodi, mientras leía pudo encontrar una pequeña escritura al parecer escrita en caligráfia con tinta roja- Oigan, hay algo mas en esta página

-¿Que es?- Pregunto Goenji

-No lo se, no lo entiendo- Dijo el, y ahí Aki se acerco para ver- ¿Tu sabes lo que dice Aki?

-Si, pero no es un párrafo es una canción- Dijo al notar las notas en la letra

-¿Una canción?- Dijeron todos incrédulos

-Si- Respondió ella segura

-¿Podrías cantarla?- Pregunto inocentemente Tachimukai

-Ahh... Claro- Carraspeo un poco y empezó a cantar...

 _ **Ru ri ra Ru ri ra to hibiku uta**_  
 _ **Toki wo irodoru awarena uta yo**_  
 _ **Sora de kagayaku tsuki ga kirei de**_  
 _ **Ken kara saku yo utsukushii hana ga**_  
 _ **Tane kara saku yo utsukushii GURASU**_

En cuando canto el primer párrafo de la canción las luces de la biblioteca empezaron a titilar, dejando la habitación a oscuras por cortos lapsos de tiempo

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Hiroto

-No lo se, de seguro debe de haber algún problema con la luz- Dijo Sakuma

-Continua Aki- Apremió Natsumi

-De acuerdo- Dijo ella volviendo a cantar

 _ **Mangetsu no yoru ni migaki tsudzuketara**_  
 _ **Ishi wa yon mai no kagami ni natta**_  
 _ **Pikapika hikaru yo kobin to tomo ni**_  
 _ **Tsuinaru yaiba izumi ni hitasu**_  
 _ **Izumi no iro wa chi no iro ni**_  
 _ **Mezashita hito no chi no iro ni**_  
 _ **Ningyou ugokasu mienai kaze ga**_  
 _ **SUPUUN wa sukuu mienai tsuchi wo**_

Volvio a hacer otra pausa al sentir como las luces de toda la biblioteca se apagaban por completo dejándola totalmente a oscuras.

-Eh? ¿Chicos?- Dijo Haruna aterrada, ya que a ella no le gustaba la oscuridad, del miedo se aferro al brazo de alguien, creyendo que era el de su hermano- Tengo miedo hermano

-Haruna, yo no soy Kido- Dijo la incomparable voz de Goenji, haciendo que la joven se soltara de el como si quemara

-P-Perdón- Dijo ella avergonzada

-Tranquilos, de seguro solo es un corte de luz temporal- Dijo Kido iluminando con su teléfono al igual que todos

-Si, tal vez sea eso- Concluyó Hiroto mirando a Aki- ¿Ya terminaste Aki?

-No, queda un párrafo- Dijo volviendo a cantar el párrafo faltante

 _ **Zenbu sorotta sono toki ni**_  
 _ **Saigo ni kaeru mori ni kaeru**_

Mientras cantaba sentía un frío calarle en los huesos, levanto la mirada y vio que detrás de los chicos se formaba una masa de oscuridad tomando la forma de una joven de cabellera negra con un fleco que cubría su izquierdo, su ojo solamente tenía una pupila blanca que brillaba intensamente mientras que le sonreía torcidamente, antes de que cantara el último párrafo la joven hizo un extraño gesto con la mano, *paso su mano por sus ojos formando una "X" en cada ojo, repitió lo mismo en sus orejas y por su boca, para luego señalarla y pasar su pulgar sobre su cuello dando a entender una fina y autentica amenaza, para luego desaparecer entre las sombras, provocando que su voz temblara al cantar la última estrofa, cosa que preocupo a los demás.

 _ **Afureru hodo no ikari to tomo ni...**_

-¿Estas bien Aki?- Pregunto Aphrodi preocupado

-S-Si, es solo que...- Trato de buscar una excusa razonable- Tengo frío

-Oh! En ese caso ten- Dijo Suzuno quitándose por su suéter y extendiéndoselo a Aki, cosa que sorprendió a los otros- ¿Que?

-Nada- Dijeron todos

-Parece que la luz tardara un poco en volver- Dijo Toramaru

-Si, pienso lo mismo- Dij Aki, bajo la vista al libro y vio algo que no había notado lo cual hizo que palideciera al leerlo

 _"Pase lo que pase, nadie puede cantar esta Nana, esta canción es capaz de liberar al mas temible de los males. Pase lo que pase no cante esta canción... Si lo hace... No sabe en lo que se a metido"_

-Aki ¿Estas bien? Estas pálida- Dijo Fuyuka a su amiga

-N-No, no estoy bien...- Respondió ella

-¿Que? ¿Por que?- Dijo Endo aterrado

-Chicos... Creo que sin querer... Invocamos a un demonio... o Demonios- Dijo Aki ante la mirada consternada de todos

 _ **Jardín Celestial...**_

-No puede ser...- No... Todo menos eso...- Dijo el Maestro del Jardín celestial alterado

-¿Que sucede maestro?- Dijo uno de sus ángeles

-Alguien... Alguien acaba de invocar a Nemine...- Dijo Allen con pesar

-¿Que? ¿No puede ser? ¿Quien se atrevería a ser tan Idiota como para hacer eso?- Cuestiono el ángel

-No lo se... Pero no podemos dejar que ella invoque a los Siete- Dijo Allen para luego mirar al ángel con determinación- Te-rrieh, llama a Allesa y las otras

-¿Par que señor?- Dijo el ángel de la templanza Te-rrieh

-Si invocaron a Nemine, mi hija y las demás evitaran que invoquen a las siete- Dijo Allen con determinación

-Si, señor- Dijo Te-rrieh alejándose

 _ **Jardín Infernal...**_

-Excelente... Solo basto un grupo de idiotas para que invocaran a mi hija...- Dijo el maestro- Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el mundo sucumba ante mis manos

Dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, a la impenetrable barrera que separa los tres mundos

-Dentro de poco... Esa barrera desaparecerá... Y el mundo será mío- Dijo Némesis sonriendo de manera torcida...

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Hello People! Como vieron en este capítulo se mencionaron a las hijas de los demonios y para el próximo capítulo conocerán a sus oponentes ^^**

 ***Pacto de Oro: Habilidad especial que permite a dos demonios capitales cambiar sus poderes, habilidades y pecados. Esto tendrá un gran significado en esta historia. Las que mas lo van a usar van a ser Lilith de La Lujuria y MeiCiel de la Avaricia.**

 ***La seña que hizo Aki significa:** _"No me viste, no me oíste y no hablaras nada de mi, y si lo haces, te matare"_ **Esta seña la uso yo cuando me disfrazo de Creepypasta y asusto alas personas dejándolas traumadas de por vida XD**

 **Y con esto señores y señoras me despido, les aviso que aun hay puestos disponibles para participar y al menos les pido que elijan una Virtud por que casi todas quieren Pecado y eso es algo incomodo -_-U**

 **Ahora me voy, acabo de encontrar una imagen de los Súper Once GO y Chrono Stone VESTIDOS DE MAID! XD Se ven tan Ukeables y tan Kawaiis y tan, pero tan, pero tan SHOUTAS! En especial Kirino Ranmaru- Kun! *Empieza a gritar como fangirl loca con un sangrado nasal nivel 7000* *O***

 **Ok, demasiado -_-**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No continuare esta historia hasta que halla mas OC's**

 **P.D.2. No sabre si les gusto mi historia si no hay un Review**

 **P.D.3. Mejor me voy antes de que me muera desangrada de tanta Ukeabilidad, Shoutabilidad y Sensualidad XD**

 **P.D.4. La canción presente en el capítulo es "Hibiku no Uta de Vocaloid", tendrá un gran protagonismo esta canción ;)**

 **Adiós :3**


	3. ¿Hibiku no Uta? Parte 2

**Bueno, mis queridos y estimados lectores, al ver casi nadie conoce de los pecados y virtudes como lo yo, les daré una pequeña introducción de los demonios y ángeles junto con sus hijas ;3**

 **Disclaimer: Es mas que obvio lo que dice aquí TToTT**

 **Aclaraciones: Gore, Lime y posible Lemon (Si quieren). Y no les aseguro romance, a no ser que ustedes me lo pidan ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: ¿Hibiku no Uta? Parte 2.**_

* * *

-¿Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo Aki?- Pregunto Hiroto- Lo que estas diciendo es muy serio

-Si, estoy segura de esto Hiroto, técnicamente lo dice aquí en el libro- Dijo ella pasándole el libro a Hiroto mirando el mismo párrafo que estaba leyendo la peli-verde

-No miente amigos, la advertencia lo dice- Dijo Hiroto

 _"Quien se atreva a cantar esta Nana, abra desatado el peor de los males"_

-Chicos, creo que indirectamente invocamos a un demonio- Dijo Hiroto con seriedad

 _ **Jardín Celestial...**_

Tempher, el ángel de la Templanza se encontraba un tanto molesto, ya que no encontraba a su preciada y única hija Te-rrieh, su única descendiente

-¿Cariño en donde estas?- Decía ya un poco desesperado, hasta que una dulce e inocente risa llamo su atención. Llego a donde estaba su hija, jugando en lo más alto de sagrado santuario de Allen ( _Neh... Algo así como los santuarios de los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Película XD_ )- ¡Te-rrieh!

-¡Oh! ¡Hola papá!- Dijo la niña desde su altura; Te-rrieh, una dulce y carismática joven, sus largos cabellos verdes musgo llegaban hasta sus tobillos y sus brillantes ojos naranjas rebosaban de inocencia y pureza vestida con la típica toga femenina que usaban todos los ángeles hembras, pero esta era única ya que poseía elegantes bordados y encajes en rojo, el color de la Templanza.

-¡Baja de ahí linda! ¡Tengo algo que decirte!- Dijo Tempher

-¡Okis!- Desplegó sus amplias alas grises y bajo hasta donde se encontraba su padre- ¿Que quiere papá?

-Necesito que hagas algo por mi hija- Dijo el hombre con seriedad

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto ella cambiando su semblante de alegre a serio

-Necesito que vallas al mundo humano Te-rrieh

-¿Por?- Pregunto ella

-Por que al parecer han invocado a Nemine... junto con las Siete- Dij Tempher

-Nemine...- Dijo ella con angustia- ¡No! ¡Te-rrieh no quiere! ¡Te-rrieh no irá sin las otras!

-Tranquila cielo, ya los demás fueron a hacer eso ¿Como piensas que voy a enviar a mi dulce angelito a enfrentarse a ese mal? Sería para morirme- Dijo Tempher tomando el rostro de su hija y besando su frente

-Bien, Te-rrieh quiere waffles- Dijo ella con sus labios en forma de tres ( _Kitty Face :3_ )

 _-_ Los que quieras tesoro- Dijo sonriente el hombre

 _ **Jardín Infernal...**_

 _ **Santuario de Mammon...**_

-Entonces ¿Quieres que valla al mundo humano y ayude a Nemine a despertar a las otras- Dijo la joven

-Si, precisamente MeiCiel- Dijo Mammon mientras observaba sus innumerables montañas de oro-

-Sabes que no puedo si no tengo a Lilith para realizar el conjuro padre- Dijo MeiCiel, conocida como el Súcubo de la Avaricia, su delicada figura de muñeca era delineada por sus largos cabellos negros con brillantes destellos violetas y sus brillantes ojos rojos brillaban con disonante intensidad, vestía un ajustado traje negro con detalles azules, botas hasta las rodillas y sus inmensas alas negras se encontraban reposando bajo su regazo

-Descuida cariño, ya podrás jugar con las almas de las personas y hacer lo que quieras con ellas- Dijo su padre sonriendo torcidamente, gesto que su hija imito- Como yo...

 _ **Santuario de Leviathan...**_

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Levithi- Dijo su madre mirándose en el lago arreglando su horquilla dorada

-Si madre pero créeme que no iré a ese desagradable mundo usando este asqueroso traje- Dijo alzando un poco la voz. Vestía casi igual a MeiCiel, pero en vez de ser azul era rosa y ella odiaba ese color, sus manos ahora eran garras de tamaño descomunal y sus pies eran patas, pero lo que de verdad era raro era su cola de zorro junto con sus seis alas iguales a las de MeiCiel

-Se que lo odias hija mía, pero el rosa es el color de la Envidia como el azul es el de la Codicia- Dijo su madre- Y no vuelvas a alzarme la voz Levithi

-Si mamá- Dijo ella con tono serio

 _ **Bosque de Elphe... Santuario de Satán...**_

-Sárita- Dijo su madre en tono reprochante

-¿Que es lo que quieres madre?- Dijo ella mientras bajaba su monumental hacha

-Deja de acabar con el bosque

-Sabes que jamás haré eso madre- Sárita, hija de Satán. Vestía un kimono corto rojo y blanco estilo tradicional japonés, sus seis alas se encontraban alzadas ya que en cualquier momento puede alzar el vuelo y volver a acabar todo con su hacha negra- Es la única forma de relajarme

-Y eso lo comprendo, pero necesito que hagas algo por mi- Dijo su madre

-¿Que cosa?- Dijo ella

-Necesito que vallas al mundo humano con MeiCiel y Levithi, un pequeño grupo de idiotas invoco a Nemine y ahora ella las necesita para invocar a las otras para liberarnos- Dijo ella

-Si se trata de esparcir el terror y el mal a al mundo humano, créeme que lo haré- Dijo sonriendo malévolamente mientras que sus ojos resplandecían de un brillante color sangre

 _ **Mundo Humano...**_

Ya era otro día y como siempre el equipo de Raimon se encontraba entrenando como todos los días, pero esta vez Natsumi no se encontraba con ellos, sino que se encontraba en la oficina de su padre

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto padre?- Pregunto la joven a su padre

-Claro que si, sería una buena oportunidad para que los estudiantes se relacionen con otros, alumnos de otras nacionalidades- Dijo el señor Raimon- Ya hable con varios directores de diferente secundarías en América, Europa y Asía y están de acuerdo en realizar un intercambio

-En eso estoy de acuerdo padre, pero ¿Quienes son los alumnos que irán de intercambio y los que vendrán del intercambio?- Pregunto Natsumi

-De eso no te preocupes hija, tengo una lista de los alumnos que vendrán de cada secundaria respectivamente- Dijo extendiéndole el papel a Natsumi

Cuando tomo la hoja se puso a revisar los nombres, habían algunos que conocía, otros que no pero hubo ciertos nombres que si reconoció

 _Intercambio de América_

 _•Krueger Mark. Último año. Secundaria Princeton. América. Promedio. 25.30_

• _Keith Dylan. Último año. Secundaria Princeton. América. Promedio.25.25_

• _Domon Asuka. Último año. Secundaria Princeton. América. Promedio. 23.45_

• _Ichinose Kazuya. Último Año. Secundaria Princeton. América. Promedio. 23.55_

 _Intercambio de Italia_

• _Aldenas Fidio. Último Año. Secundaria Athenas. Italia. Promedio. 26.35_

• _Ricotta Theresa. Primer año. Secundaria Athenas. Italia. Promedio. 24.92_

 _•Colucci Luccia. Segundo año. Secundaria Grande Podere di Dios. Italia. Promedio. 24.25_

• _Di Alessandro Nathan *****. Último año. Secundaria Grande Podere di Dios. Italia. Promedio. 27.75_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Una pequeña sonrisa afloro en sus labios al reconocer los primero nombres de la lista de América y al único de Italia, de seguro los demás estarían contentos de escuchar eso, en especial Endo y Aki.

* * *

-¿En donde esta Natsumi?- Pregunto Naruna

-Dijo que iría a ver algo con su padre y volvía dentro de poco- Dij AKi

-¿Oigan? ¿Por que tanto silencio?- Dijo Endo llegando donde ellas

-No es nada Endo- Dijo Fuyuka

-¿Seguras?- Dijo Kido

-Si- Dijo Haruna

-Chicos ¿Adivinen?- Dijo Natsumi llegando donde ellos

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Hiroto

-¿Para que te llamo tu padre?- Pregunto Midorikawa

-Es sobre algo que de seguro me vana agradecer- Dijo Natsumi extendiéndole la hoja a Endo y por instinto Aki se acerco a el, cuando leyeron la alegría no pudo ser mas notoria en los rostro de ambos

-¿Es en serio?- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Si, es parte de un programa de intercambio que realizan la secundaria con alumnos con los mejores promedios de cada secundaria y al parecer Mark, Dylan, Domon, Ichinose y Fidio son parte de esos alumnos- Dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa

-¡Esto es increíble!- Dijo Endo emocionado

-¡Volveremos a ver a los chicos!- Dijo Aki abrazando efusivamente a Endo

Entre esos empezaron una especie de celebración mientras que los demás solamente los veían con una sonrisa

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Y aquí la primera mención de los personajes que tengo hasta ahora, la verdad no pienso seguir esta historia hasta que reciba o mas Reviews o mas OC's**

 **En esta historia los demonios se separan en Súcubos e Íncubos. Los Súcubos serán los pecados Ira, Avaricia y Lujuria y los Íncubos serán Gula, Soberbia, Pereza e Ira.**

 ***El nombre presente en la historia no es mas que una simple coincidencia. Ese es el nombre de mi "Amigo especial" o por correspondencia *Cara sonrojada* Ya mas adelante sabrán de quien se trata ;)**

 **Y hasta aquí llego señoras**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabre si les gusto si no dejan Reviews**


	4. ¿Alumnos de Intercambio? Parte 1

**Bueno, mis queridos y estimados lectores, aquí es cuando empieza la gran aparición, debido a la poca cantidad de OC's haré este capítulo con los que tengo; si alguna quiere agregar otro OC, por mi no hay problema ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Es mas que obvio lo que dice aquí TToTT**

 **Aclaraciones: Gore, Lime y posible Lemon (Si quieren). Y no les aseguro romance, a no ser que ustedes me lo pidan ;)**

 **Curiosidades:**

 **1\. Todos los ángeles y demonios tienen una belleza incandescente por igual.**

 **2\. Cada uno tendrá un arma a la hora de pelear dependiendo de su linaje.**

 **3\. Cuando los ángeles y demonios se enamoran, sus ojos resplandecen de un color diferente al habitual.**

 **4\. Los Oc's irán apareciendo de a poco.**

 **Notas: Solamente a habido una sola persona que a querido romance entre su OC (Haruhi-san) si no me confirman si quieren romance o no, esto sera como Inazuma Elven (Osea 0% Romance)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: ¿Alumnos de Intercambio? Parte 1**_

* * *

Ya era otro día en Raimon y como era de esperarse la mayoría jugadores del mismo se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento pero no precisamente entrenando.

-Ya quiero que lleguen- Dijo Endo emocionado

-Tampoco es para que te pongas así, ellos llegaran cuando menos lo esperes- Dijo Fuyuka

-Si, en cualquier momento llegan- Dijo Kido

Mientras fuera de este, Kazemaru se encontraba caminando hacia Raimon, estaba por cruzar la reja cuando sintió chocar con algo... O alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo

-Fíjate por donde vas- Dijo la joven sobándose la cabeza

-Perdón- Dijo el, levanto la vista encontrándose con una joven vestida con el uniforme de Raimon con la falda y listón Violeta pero que jamás había visto- Nunca te había visto por aquí

-Claro que no tonto, soy de intercambio- Levanto su mirada encontrándose con ese rostro masculino levemente afeminado, sin querer se sonrojo. El en cambio se quedo estático al verla, largo cabello negro con finos destellos violetas que brillaban con la luz del sol sobre ella, su aspecto tan delicado y grácil como el de una fina y costosa muñeca de porcelana, su fina y suave piel blanca que a simple vista parecía ser suave y ser tentada a ser tocada y manchada con los mas sucios y perversos deseos carnales, pero lo que sin duda llamaba su atención era sus brillantes y tentadores ojos aperlados, unas ventanas tan brillantes y vibrantes cubiertas por esas espesas y largas pestañas. Sin duda era inmortalmente bella. Ella al ver esa mirada avellana clavada en sus ojos se sintió levemente intimidada- ¿Que tanto me ves?

-N-Nada- Desvió la vista de la chica, se levanto y le extendió su mano en señal de que la tomara- Lamento haber chocado contigo

-Tranquilo, al menos ninguno está herido- Dijo ella levantándose

-Si, soy Kazemaru, Ichirouta Kazemaru- Dijo el

-Uchiha, Tetsuyo Uchiha- Dijo ella

-Dijiste que eres de intercambio ¿Cierto?- Pregunto el empezando caminar hacia el campo siendo seguido por ella

-Si, vengo de la Secundaria Okatsu, en Tokyo- Dijo ella caminando junto a el- Mi padre dijo que sería bueno que saliera de mi pequeña burbuja de lujos y conviviera con personas normales

-¿Lujos? ¿Acaso tu familia es rica?- Pregunto el

-Si, mi padre Sadake Uchiha, dueño de la cadena de banco japonesa mas famosa aparte de ser el presidente fundador de una fabrica de juguetes y otra de electrónica- Dijo Tetsuyo

-Espero ¿Dijiste Sadake Uchiha? ¿El dueño del 60% de las reservas monetarias del país?- Dijo el sorprendido, estaba hablando con la hija de uno de los hombres mas poderosos de Japón

-Si, pero no quiero que por ser la hija de un hombre tan poderoso me traten como una princesa, es asqueroso y denigrante- Dijo ella con repulsión- Solo quiero que me traten como una persona normal

-Esta bien, si así lo quieres- Dijo el sonriendo de manera amigable logrando que la joven se sonrojara. Mientras caminaban hacia el campo varias miradas se posaban sobre ellos, en especial sobre Tetsuyo, varias de admiración al saber quien era, otras de celos y envidia al verla con uno de los sujetos mas lindos de Raimon y muchas otras de una mezcla entre perversión y lujuria al verla vestida con el uniforme de Raimon.

 _ **Mientras en el Campo...**_

-¿Por que no llegan?- Dijo Aki con tono reprochante

-Cálmate, en algún momento llegaran- Dijo Natsumi

-¿Quienes llegaran?- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas muy conocida, Aki se volteó encontrándose con nada mas y nada menos que Domon e Ichinose

-¡Chicos!- Exclamo la peli-verde abrazando a los mencionados- ¡Que gusto volverlos a ver!

-¿Y nosotros que?- Dijo la otra voz con un acento americano con na mezcla japonesa

-Me siento tan rechazado- Dijo la otra voz

-Mark, Dylan- Dijo Endo abrazándolos- ¡Fidio!

-Hola- Dijo el castaño abrazando a Endo- Que gusto volverlos a ver chicos

-El gusto es todo nuestro- Dijo Kido llegando donde ellos junto con Haruna

-¿Como estuvo su viaje?- Pregunto Haruna

-Muy largo y aburrido- Dijo Dylan cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca- Al menos había chicas lindas en el avión

-Eso es lo único en lo que piensas- Dijo Mark

-No lo culpen, vive rodeado de mujeres casi todo el tiempo- Dijo Domon

-¿En serio?- Dijeron todos incrédulos

-Si, tiene cinco mujeres rodeándolo a diario- Dijo Ichinose

-Wow...- Dijo Endo

-Suertudo- Dijo Fudo

-Y hablando de suertudos... Al parecer uno de ustedes ya esta de suerte- Dijo Dylan mirando hacia la entrada

Todos por instinto voltearon a ver hacia donde miraba Dylan encontrándose con la imagen de Kazemaru junto con una hermosa joven

-Valla... Veo que Kazemaru se hizo muy amigo de la nueva- Dijo Natsumi llegando donde ellos junto con otra chica

-¿Nueva?- Dijo Endo mirando a Natsumi para luego mirar a la chica a su lado, su cabello castaño le llegaba hasta las orejas con varios mechones arriba, sus grandes ojos color rubí brillaban con e color del sol haciéndolos parecer dos gigantes gemas y su piel pálida se veía tan nívea y suave como la nieve y se podía ver que su cuerpo estaba poco proporcionado pero aun así se notaba la belleza de su fino y hermoso rostro vestida con el mismo uniforme pero u liston y su falda eran de un color rojo sangre- ¿Quien eres tu?

-Oh! Ella es Busujima Sakura, es de la Secundaria Okatsu en Tokyo, su promedio fue uno de los mas altos- Dijo Natsumi

-¿De cuanto fue tu promedio?- Pregunto Aki

-55.99 redondeado a 56.00- Respondió Sakura- Pero mi promedio no se compara al de ella

-¿Quien?- Dijeron todos

-El mio- Dijo Tetsuyo- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Busujima

-Lo mismo digo, Uchiha- Dijo Sakura- ¿Como esta tu padre?

-Amontonándose de dinero- Respondió ella- ¿Y tu madre?

-Protegiendo al país- Dijo Sakura

-¿Se conocen?- Pregunto Kazemaru

-Si, íbamos en el mismo grado, misma sección- Dijo Tetsuyo

-Pero ella era la del promedio mas alto en toda Okatsu- Dijo Sakura

-¿De cuando?- Pregunto Endo

-95.85- Dijo ella dejando a mas de uno con la mandíbula hasta el suelo

-Ese es un promedio universitario- Dijo Kido- Con ese promedio ya deberías de estar en la universidad

-Si, pero a ella no le gusta adelantarse a nada, aunque la consideren un prodigio- Dijo otra voz a sus espaldas

-Pero si es Kurayami- Dijo Tetsuyo mirándola desde su hombro

-Que gusto es volverte a ver- Dijo Sakura

-Si, el gusto también es mío- Dijo la joven, su cabello violeta levemente ondulado le llegaba hasta media espalda, con un flequillo dividido en tres mechones, uno en la derecha, otro en la izquierda y el del medio estaba sujetado con el derecho por dos broches blancos. Su piel morena se veía suave y tersa como si se tratara de un chocolate fundido, brillante y exquisito, su cuerpo esbelto y formado cubierto por el uniforme de Raimon con la falda y el listón del mismo color de sus ojos, Cyan. Habían varias miradas femeninas dirigidas a ella llenas de Envidia, cosa que ella simplemente ignoro, pues eso lo veía a diario fuera a donde fuera.

-Chicos, ella es Tara Kurayami, también de es Okatsu su promedio es de 55.25- Dijo Natsumi

-Wow... ¿Acaso todos lo de Okatsu tienen un promedio así de alto?- Pregunto Aki

-Si- Dijeron las tres presentes. Pudieron haber seguido hablando pero la voz de Fuyuka se los impidió

-Chicos, el entrenador quiere verlos- Dijo Fuyuka

-De acuerdo- Dijo Endo alejándose- Fue un gusto conocerlas, a todas

-El gusto fue el mismo- Dij Tara viendo como todos se alejaban

-Nos vemos después Uchiha- Dijo Kazeamru

-De acuerdo- Dijo ella

Ya cuando todos se alejaron, los ojos de las tres empezaron a brillar, los ojos de Tetsuyo se volvieron violetas con reflejos rojizos, los de Sakura se volvieron rojos como la sangre y los de Tara no cambiaron sino que su pupila se alargo parecida a los ojos de una arpía con el iris plateado

-Tal parece que a Tetsu-chan le gusta el peli-azul- Dijo Tara con una sonrisa pícara y sus ojos brillando con fervor

-¡Cállate!- Reprendió ella sonrojada

-Tetsu-chan y Kaze-kun sentados bajo un árbol ¡Besándose!- Empezó a cantar Tara haciendo enojar a Tetsuyo

-¡Silencio las dos!- Dijo Sakura con tono severo- Tara, compórtate como tal, eres la Envidia

-Y lo hago Sakura, mientras mas Envidia halla en el aire, mas fuerte me vuelvo y mira- Dijo mirando al resto de las alumnas mirándolas con una envidia floreciente en sus ojos- Todas nos están viendo con esa envidia latente, eso es lo que me alimenta

-Como sea, tenemos que buscar a Nemine y tratar de invocar a las otras- *Un extraño brillo verde empezó a resplandecer en su cabeza mostrando una pequeña hoja de arce del bosque de Elphe, a Tara le empezó a brillar el cuello mostrando un frasco de tamaño diminuto con agua y sangre del Lago de los Lamentos del santuario de su madre y a Tetsuyo también le brillaba el cuello, ella también tenía una botella diminuta pero esta tenía tierra de oro del Campo de las Penas, lugar donde su padre cosechaba su malicia y sufrimiento.

-Si, pero aquí no se podrá, hay demasiada gente- Dijo Tetsuyo- Tendremos que hacerlo en un lugar donde nadie nos vea

-Tal vez el parque sea buena idea, hay una zona oculta que de seguro servirá para nuestro ritual- Dijo Tara

-Me parece perfecto- Dijo Sakura sonriendo con malicia

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

-¿Lo sientes acaso Shouta?- Dijo una morena a la niña desde la azotea

-Si, Shouta siente la malicia en el aire- Dijo Shouta alzando sus brazos y moviendo sus dedos de forma rara, su cabello era corto y alborotado de un color manzana con tres mechones dorados en el rostro y muchas horquillas, sus ojos eran de un rosado claro y brillante con las pupilas con forma estrella, su piel era blanca y brillante como la piel de un recién nacido con varias pecas en su tierno rostro, tenía un pequeño colmillo sobresaliente de su pequeña boca dándole un toque adorable junto con sus sonrosadas mejillas haciéndola parecer una dulce y tierna niña... Para cualquier pedofilo y mas si usaba la falda y el listón color verde- Es asqueroso

-Lo se, pero tenemos que encontrar a las demás para invocar a Allessa- Dijo Shion, el ángel de la Generosidad y némesis de Tetsuyo, tenía el cabello corto negro llegando hasta sus hombros cortado en capas, y dos mechones color azul que caían por sus hombros hasta su pecho. Sus ojos son de un lindo color azul helado, brillantes y profundos cubiertos por sus pestañas largas y muy oscuras, sus labios finos tenían un leve color rosado y sus mejillas poseían un rosado natural contrastando son su hermoso color moreno de su piel, su figura era delgada acompañada de notorias y perfectas curvas que se mostraban notorias por su uniforme, la falda y el listón azul rey- No podemos dejar que Nemine vuelva y destruya el sello

-Si ¿Pero que hay de las demás? Necesitamos a otra para invocar a la hija de Allen-sama- Dijo Shouta haciendo un puchero

-Tranquila Shouta, presiento que dentro de poco tendremos a otra con nosotras- Dijo Shion acariciando la cabeza de Shouta en una señal de fraternidad

-¡Si!- Exclamo la niña- Shouta quiere dulces

-Claro, además, y también quiero- Dijo Shion caminando hacia la salida seguida de la niña

 _ **Jardín infernal...**_

-Ya se acerca...- Dijo Nemine sonriendo macabramente- Ya se aproxima... Mi despertar... Ustedes humanos no sabrán lo que les espera

Detrás de ella se podía ver la gran cantidad de bestias deformes y temibles

-¡Pronto el mundo humano sucumbirá ante las fuerzas del Infierno! ¡Junto con la Legión de Ángeles Allen y Allesa!- Dijo Nemine- ¡Pronto... Volveremos a nuestro alto régimen de Gloria!

Todos los demonios y bestias que estaban con ella alzaron sus armas en señal de afirmación

 ** _Jardín Celestial..._**

-Recuerden... Los demonios del Inframundo son mucho mas poderosos ahora que tres de los demonios capitales están libres, tenemos que incrementa nuestro esfuerzos para evitar que Nemine resurja de sus cenizas- Dijo la hija de *Allen, *Alessa a varios de los ángeles

-Si señora- Dijeron los demás

-Así que, quiero que vigilen a cada humano en el mundo del mundo, vean que ellas son capaces de poseer a los humanos si estos presentan su pecado y tratarlos como títeres, así que estén alerta señores- Dijo la joven

-¡Si Señora!- Dijeron los ángeles partiendo rumbo al mundo humano, dejando sola a Allessa

-Espero que encuentren a las otras pronto Charity, Te-rrieh- Dijo Allessa llevando su mano a su pecho- No saben el mal que se esta formando...

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 ***Cada demonio y ángel tendrá un objeto que lo representa o Buque y la forma original de su pecado.**

 **-Lujuria. Forma original: Rosa violeta. Buque: Espada Katana**

 _ **Pecados**_

 **-Gula. Forma original: Semilla. Buque: Copa de cristal**

 **-Soberbia. Forma original: Piedra preciosa. Buque: Espejos**

 **-Envidia. Forma original: Lago. Buque: Tijeras ensangrentadas**

 **-Pereza. Forma original: Viento. Buque: Muñeca de Cuerda**

 **-Avaricia. Forma original: Tierra. Buque: Cuchara de plata**

 **-Ira. Forma original: Bosque. Buque: Llave dorada**

 _ **Virtudes**_

 **-Castidad. Forma original: Rosa blanca. Buque: Escudo de Oro**

 **-Templanza. Forma original: Balanza. Buque: Grial**

 **-Humildad. Forma original: Pluma blanca. Buque: Corona de Margaritas**

 **-Caridad. Forma original: Jarrón. Buque: Relicario dorado**

 **-Diligencia. Forma original: Roble. Buque: Medalla**

 **-Generosidad. Forma original: Manzana entera. Buque: Mariposa**

 **-Paciencia. Forma original: Jardín. Buque: Reloj dorado (Antiguo de bolsillo)**

 ***Allen y Allessa, el nombre de mis futuros hijos XD (No me pregunten con quien -_-U)**

 **Y hasta aquí llego señoras ^^ les aviso que no continuare esta historia hasta que tenga mas OC's, si quieren agregar uno aparte del suyo por mi esta bien ;)**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabre si les gusto su presencia y aparición si no hay Reviews ;)**


	5. ¿Alumnos de Intercambio? Parte 2

**Bueno, mis queridos y estimados lectores, aquí es cuando empieza la gran aparición, debido a la poca cantidad de OC's haré este capítulo con los que tengo; si alguna quiere agregar otro OC, por mi no hay problema ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Es mas que obvio lo que dice aquí TToTT**

 **Aclaraciones: Gore, Lime y posible Lemon (Si quieren). Y no les aseguro romance, a no ser que ustedes me lo pidan ;)**

 **Curiosidades:**

 **1\. Todos los ángeles y demonios tienen una belleza incandescente por igual.**

 **2\. Cada uno tendrá un arma a la hora de pelear dependiendo de su linaje.**

 **3\. Cuando los ángeles y demonios se enamoran, sus ojos resplandecen de un color diferente al habitual.**

 **4\. Los Oc's irán apareciendo de a poco.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: ¿Alumnos de Intercambio? Parte 2**_

* * *

La campana sonó indicando el inicio del primer descanso y cierta criatura se encontraba descansando en uno de los salones; Tetsuyo se hallaba caminando de salón en salón buscando a cierta perezosa

-¿En donde demonios esta metida esa perezosa?- Dijo mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos, que casualmente se encontraba solo, ya que la mayoría a de estar en los jardines. Sintió su collar de arena brillar, dando a entender algo.

Un demonio estaba cerca...

Camino por los pasillos acercándose a una puerta cuando la abrió no se encontró con lo que esperaba, sino con un grupo de jóvenes del último año con lo que parecían ser... Cigarros

-¿Saben que esta prohibido fumar dentro de la secundaria? ¿Verdad?- Dijo ella cubriéndose la nariz por el horrible olor que emanaba el humo del cigarro

-¿Y sabes que no nos importa? ¿Verdad?- Dijo uno de ellos

-Pero miren nada mas, es la alumna perfecta de Okatsu- Dijo otro con una sonrisa ladina mirándola con perversión

-Tal parece que nos divertiremos con ella un buen rato- Dijo otro

-Fue muy mala idea que vinieras sola, pequeña

-No me llames pequeña bastardo mal nacido- Escupió ella, como detestaba que le dijeran pequeña y mas en frente de sus narices. Sintió su collar brillar debajo de sus ropas, por suerte ese brillo era imperceptible para los humanos, lo cual significaba algo. Habían humano consumidos por el pecado y los mismos que estaban en frente de ella estaban siendo poseídos por la Lujuria de poseerla, sonrió al ver la ignorancia de esos sujetos al verla, no sabía con quien se metían-¿Por que preguntas?

El tono seguro e insinuante que uso lo único que hizo fue ensanchar la sonrisa de los otros

-Por que nos vamos a divertir contigo por un buen rato- Dijo la cabecilla del grupo

-Bien, juguemos- Dijo ella dándose media vuelta cerrando la puerta detrás de si- Pero si lo haremos... Jugaremos con mis reglas

Empezó a reír de manera macabra, su cabello empezó a moverse como el de medusa, aterrando a los demás

-¿Que está pasando?- Pregunto el chico

-Nada, solo jugaremos... Pero a mi modo...- Se volteó dejando expuesto sus brillantes ojos violetas, sus cuernos empezaron a brotar y sus alas a expandirse mientras sonreía malévolamente mostrando sus colmillos- Ahora... Comencemos...

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

Estaba por los jardines buscando a Ruka, su collar había brillado con intensidad dando a entender su presencia

-¿Oye? ¿Kurayami?-

-¿Uh?- Se volteó encontrándose con Aldenas llegando donde ella- ¿Sucede algo Aldenas?

-Si, tengo un buen rato buscándote- Dijo el castaño

-¿A mi?- Dijo ella

-Si, el profesor de música me pidió buscarte, dice que necesita hablar contigo- Dijo Aldenas

-Oh! Esta bien- Dijo ella, Fidio la tomo de la mano y se la llevo al salón de música

* * *

 _ **Azotea...**_

-Wah~... Shouta tiene sueño- Dijo Shouta bostezando sentada en la baranda de la azotea

-No eres la única linda- Dijo otra voz, se volteó encontrándose con una joven alta de piel blanca y delicada, sus ojos eran de un brillante azul cielo, su cabello negro desordenado siendo mecido por la brisa que estaba haciendo

-Mou~... ¿Eres de Raimon?- Pregunto Shouta sentándose en la baranda mirando su uniforme la falda y el listón turquesa

-Si, soy Ruka Asahina- Dijo presentándose

-Echibii Shouta- Dijo extendiendo su mano haciendo que Ruka la recibiera- Un gusto

-Igual- Dijo ella notando en donde estaba Shouta- No es muy peligroso que estés sentada ahí

-Meh~... No, me gusta estar en lugares así- Respondió ella- Además, Shou-chan tiene sueño

-Bueno, en ese caso, déjame acompañarte, yo también tengo sueño- Dijo sentándose cerca de la baranda para luego recostarse

-Okis- Dijo Shouta empezando a dormitar... Pero lo que no sabía es que tenía una extraña criatura con ella

-Descansa... Te-rrieh- Dijo Ruka con sus ojos brillando pasando de azul a ámbar, muy parecidos al de una serpiente- Disfruta de tu sueño...

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio...**_

-¿En donde esta Busujima?- Pregunto el entrenador Fudo

-Um... Allá- Endo señalo hacia los carriles de gimnasia en donde estaba Sakura caminando de manos sobre el mismo girándose para quedar de pie para luego ejecutar una vuelta inversa aterrizando en el suelo como si nada

-Busujima- Llamo el entrenador

-¿Si entrenador?- Respondió ella

-Quisiera pedirte un favor

-¿Cual?

-Quiero que me ayudes a entrenar a los muchachos- Dijo sin rodeos el entrenador tan directo como siempre sorprendiendo a mas de uno

-¿Y eso mas o menos por que entrenador? Digo ¿Por que me lo pregunta a mi?- Dijo ella tan seria como siempre

-Tus habilidades gimnásticas son expectantes y tu flexibilidad es admirable- Explico el entrenador- Los chicos ya no son tan flexibles como antes y quiero cambiar eso

-Comprendo... Pero si lo hago ¿Que gano yo a cambio?- Si iba a hacer algo por las personas debería de al menos recibir algo a cambio

-Lo que quieras- Dijo el como si nada dejándola a ella pensativa. Luego de unos minutos en silencio respondió

-Esta bien- Dijo ella- Lo haré

-Bien, empezamos el lunes- Dijo el entrenador alejándose mientras que los demás le dedicaban una mirada incrédula a Sakura

-Tal parece que estarán bajo mi tutoria a partir del lunes- Dijo ella sonriendo- Y yo soy muy exigente cuando entreno

Y un escalofrío comunal recorrió la espina de todos... Al parecer tendrán un tutor muy pero muy rudo

* * *

 ** _Biblioteca..._**

-No, este no y este tampoco- Dijo Shion en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca buscando el famoso libro de la historia de Evillious

Cansada salió de esos estantes y se dirigió a estante del otro lado de la biblioteca, cuando lo encontró

-Al fin- Trato de alcanzar el libro pero estaba demasiado alto- Que rabia y no hay algo en lo que me pueda subir para alcanzarlo

Mientras ella trataba de alcanzar el libro, Fudo se encontraba caminando tranquilamente buscando el libro del cual tenía que hacer la molesta tarea de Evillious, escucho unas cuantas quejas y vio a Shion tratando de alcanzar el libro; se acerco por detrás de ella y tomo el libro con suma facilidad

-Ten- Dijo dándole el libro a la morena

-Gracias- Dijo ella tomando el libro que le extendía el castaño

-¿Oye? ¿Ese es el libro de la Saga Evillious?- Preguntó el al ver las letras doradas en la portada

-Si, quería leer un poco sobre la historia- Dijo ella- ¿Por que? ¿Lo necesitas?

-Si, es para un informe- Dijo el

-Si quieres te ayudo, me se la historia de memoria- Dijo ella sonriendole

-Me parece bien para mi- Dijo el caminando hacia una de las mesas siendo seguido por ella- Pero, si conoces la historia ¿Por que lees el libro?

-Es un simple pasatiempo- Dijo ella con su típico tono generoso cosa que enterneció un poco al castaño

* * *

 ** _Aula 3-B_**

-¿Ya tuvieron suficiente Bastardos?- Dijo Tetsuyo en su forma humana, había pasado la mayoría del tiempo jugando con os bastardos que quisieron aprovecharse de ella y valla que disfruto "Jugar" con ellos pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía cansada, y eso que absorvió las almas de los sujetos- Es increíble que un par de humanos me hallan dejado así de débil, si mi padre o Nemine me vieran se burlarían hasta el final de estos tiempos.

Se acomodo el uniforme y trato de alisar su cabello para al menos estar presentable y no verse tan deplorable como vago, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el menos esperado

Kazemaru...

-¿Tetsuyo que te paso? ¿Por que estas así?- Pregunto al verla con varios rasguños en su cara y varios moretones en sus brazos, piernas y cara

-No paso nada Kazemaru- Dijo ella tratando de aparentar estar bien, pero el no era idiota.

Kazemaru miro por sobre su hombro y vio a la pandilla del Raimon tirados en el suelo con varios moretones y magulladuras para luego volver a Tetsuyo

-¿Ellos te hicieron esto?- Pregunto serio, ella simplemente desvió la mirada. Impotente la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a verla a los ojos de frente- Tetsuyo responde ¿Ellos te hicieron esto?

-Si... Trataron de abusar de mi...- Dijo ella temblando de manera impotente, si es cierto que al principio trataron de acercarse para abusar de ella pero en realidad estaba así por el sobre esfuerzo de haber peleado sin su adorada *Greedeell

-¿Y tu los dejaste así?- Pregunto el incrédulo mirándola, su aspecto era tan grácil y delicado como una muñeca que podría romperse al mas brusco roce

-No soy tan indefensa como aparento- De pronto empezó a sentirse mareada y empezaba a ver borroso- ¿Que pasa?

-¿Tetsuyo?- No obtuvo respuesta ya que la joven se desmayo justo en sus brazos- ¡Tetsuyo!

Tomo a la joven entre sus brazos y la llevo directo a la enfermería

-Tal parece que será mas difícil tratar de invocarme...- Dijo Nemine desde las sombras mirando como Kazemaru se llevaba a Tetsuyo- Pero... Mi ejercito es mas importante...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **TAN! TAN! TAN! O_O**

 **¿Les gusto el capítulo?**

 **¿Merezco algún Review?**

 **¿Que le habrá pasado a Tetsu-san?**

 **¿Como reaccionaran los otros al saber que serán entrenados por la mismísima Ira?**

 **¿Mi sueño de ser la Reina de la Humanidad se cumplira y haré que todos los hombres bellos y hermosos hagan Cosplay de los personajes mas sexys de anime y me den helado en la boca?**

 **¿Makoto Tachibana de verdad existirá?**

 **¿Nathan dejara de picarme la mejilla con su dedo?**

 **¿Hago demasiadas preguntas?**

 **O_O**

 **OK, demasiadas diría yo ^^U**

 ***Greedeell: Arma de la Codicia (Todas tendrán una relacionada con su Pecado/Virtud). Guadaña de doble cuchilla por ambos lados del mango con un filo de diamante y la hoja de la guadaña es transparente emanando un aura azul, también puede transformarse en una garra de plata de gran tamaño capaz de corromper todo lo que toca.**

 **Y hasta aquí llego señoras**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabre si les gusto si no dejan Review ;)**

 **P.D.2. No continuare esta historia hasta que halla mas OC's**

 **P.D.3. Nathan... Deja de picarme la mejilla con tu maldito dedo o te juro que te lo arranco con los dientes *Aura amenazante***


	6. Casualidad

**Y e aquí yo presentando... La continuación ^3^**

 **Disclaimer: Es mas que obvio lo que dice aquí TToTT**

 **Aclaraciones: Gore, Lime y posible Lemon (Si quieren). Y no les aseguro romance, a no ser que ustedes me lo pidan ;)**

 **Curiosidades:**

 **1\. Todos los ángeles y demonios tienen una belleza incandescente por igual.**

 **2\. Cada uno tendrá un arma a la hora de pelear dependiendo de su linaje.**

 **3\. Cuando los ángeles y demonios se enamoran, sus ojos resplandecen de un color diferente al habitual.**

 **4\. Los Oc's irán apareciendo de a poco.**

 **5\. Posible mención y aparición de personajes de IE GO, Chrono Stone y Galaxy (No habrá romance entre personaje X OC)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Casualidad**_

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez notando un techo gris y paredes blancas, sintiendo algo suave y blando en su espalda

-¿Pero que...?

-Menos mal que despertaste- Dijo una voz a su lado

Giro su rostro encontrándose con el rostro aliviado de Kazemaru junto con otra chica

-¿Sakakibara? ¿Que haces tu aquí?- Exclamo levantándose de golpe mirando a la joven de cabello largo cortado en capaz con puntas disparejas mostrando un aspecto descuidado y rebelde color burdeo oscuro, tenía un flequillo esparcido por su frente de manera desordenada con mechones de diferentes largos. Sus ojos eran azulados con un brillo singular contrastando a la perfección con su piel vainilla, sus orejas tenían algunas perforaciones dos en cada oreja mirándola con una expresión de indiferencia.

-Fácil, vine a ver como estabas- Dijo ella con un leve tono de sarcasmo

-¿Se conocen?- Dijo el peli-azul

-Misma secundaria- Dijo Miwa

-Diferentes secciones- Dijo Tetsuyo

Se formo un momento incomodo entre ambas ya que como demonios no se llevaban muy bien aunque la Soberbia y la Avaricia tengan mucho en común, de repente la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando ver a un regio y alto hombre vestido con sus mejores ropas, era nadas y nada menos que Sadake Uchiha

-¿Padre? ¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó Tetsuyo

-Recibí una llamada anónima diciendo que algo te había pasado en la secundaria y vine en cuanto antes- Dijo el hombre con notable preocupación

-¿Pero quien...?- Giro su rostro mirando a Miwa quien simplemente desvió la mirada- ¿Tu...?

-Fui obligada- Respondió ella mirando con reproche a Kazemaru

-Yo la obligue- Respondió Kazemaru cruzándose de brazos, si hay algo que no debían de subestimar era su poder de persuasión

-¿Tu fuiste quien trajo a mi hija aquí?- Dijo Sadake mirando a Kazemaru

-Si- Dijo el

-¿Como puedo agradecerte joven?- Dijo el, Tetsuyo era la única cosa que tenía en este y en el otro mundo y e de ahí su porte protector

-No es necesario...- Dijo el avergonzado ante la presencia de tan poderoso hombre

-Creo que yo sobro aquí- Dijo Miwa- Adiós- Dijo saliendo por la puerta

-Incisto- Dijo el hombre mirándolo seriamente

-Ya le dije que no es necesario señor

-Bien, si así lo quieres- Concebió el hombre mirando a su hija- ¿Quieres que te lleva a casa tesoro?

-No... Estaré bien- Aseguro ella

-Bien- Dijo mirando a Kazemaru- Joven, te dejo a cargo de mi hija, no quiero que nada le pase a mi mas preciado tesoro

-Uh... De acuerdo señor- Dijo el intimidado por la gran presencia del señor

-Bien, nos vemos en casa tesoro- Dijo acercándose a Tetsuyo besando su frente para luego mirar a Kazemaru- Cuídala bien niña

Para cundo Sadake se fue, Tetsuyo miraba divertida a Kazemaru mientras que este simplemente se quedaba estático

-Tal parece que ahora eres mi guarda espaldas Kazemaur- Dijo Tetsuyo

-Si, así parece- Dijo sotando un grueso suspiro, pero al menos no estaría tan mal acompañado

* * *

 ** _Salón de Música..._**

-¿Que quiere que haga que?- Dijo Tara confundida

-Quiero que lideres la orquesta escolar- Dijo la profesora de música- Dentro de unos cuantos meses sera concurso clasificatorio para el concurso musical de Inazuma y competimos contra la secundaria Neos

-Si, eso lo se profesora ¿Pero... Para que me necesita?- Volvió a preguntar Tara

-Según tu expediente escolar, tus notas en música son excepcionales y tu rango musical es el mismo al del prodigio musical de Neos, Shindou Takuto- Explico la profesora

-Ah... Entonces quiere que yo me una a su orquesta para competir contra Neos ¿No?- Dijo Tara

-Si ¿Que me dices?- Pregunto la profesora

-¿Recibiré algo a cambio?- Preguntó dubitativa

-Un trofeo- Dijo la profesora

-Esta bien- Dijo Tara, al menos recibiría un trofeo, otro mas a su colección

Aparte de recibir la gran cantidad de Envidia de sus adversarios...

* * *

 _ **Azotea...**_

-Ahh... Que hambre tengo- Dijo Endo caminando hacía la azotea

-Y que mejor lugar para comer que en la azotea- Dijo Kido abriendo la puerta

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontraron con Shouta en el barandal junto con Ruka tirada en el piso

-¡Ahh! ¡Shou-chan!- Exclamo Aki al ver a su Kohai en el barandal

-¿Que...?- Dijo Shouta despertándose, si querer se movió de mas provocando que se resbalara fuera de la baranda, sin embargo antes de caer, alguien la sostuvo del pie- ¡Ruka-chan! ¡Interrumpiste el sueño de Shou-chan!

-Te salve la vida mocosa, al menos agradéceme- Dijo Ruka levantándose y alzándola por el pie y dejándola en el piso

-Shou-chan ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Aki acercándose a la peli-verde

-Si, pero Shou-chan tiene sueño y Ruka-chan interrumpió su sueño y ¡Shou-chan tiene hambre!- Dijo Shouta quejándose como una niña con cascadas en los ojos mientras que los demás la veían con una gota en la sien

-Bien, iremos a comer pero si me prometes no volver a hacer eso- Dijo Aki

-¡Ship!- Dijo Shouta extendiendo su meñique enlazándolo con el de Aki

-¿Tu estas bien Ruka-san...?- Se quedo en blanco cuando vio a Ruka tirada en el suelo durmiendo

-Se durmió- Dijo Toramaru

-Que novedad- Dijo Kido

-Creo que no los podre acompañar a comer chicos, iré a comer con Shouta- Dijo Aki- Ustedes quédense con Ruka ¿Si?

-Esta bien Aki- Dijo Endo mirando como Aki se alejaba con Shouta

-Adiós- Dijo Shouta

-Esa niña es rara- Dijo Toramaru- Pero me agrada

* * *

 _ **Biblioteca...**_

-Bien, creo que eso es todo- Dijo Fudo cerrando el libro, se paso casi toda la jornada escolar realizando el trabajo de Evillious junto con Shion

-Si, aunque nos perdimos casi toda la jornada escolar- Dijo Shion

-Ah! Si, hoy mi salón no tenía clases- Dijo el como si nada

-¿Y por que viniste?- Pregunto curiosa

-Por dos razones, Tarea y entrenamiento- Dijo el recostándose en el respaldo de la silla y poniendo sus brazos tras su nuca

-Entonces, si no tienes clases tienes que venir obligado por el entrenamiento ¿No?

-Si, pero uno se acostumbra- Dijo el, pero luego le paso cierta duda por la cabeza- ¿Y tu no tenías clases hoy?

-Hoy salía temprano- Dijo ella con su típica sonrisa amable haciendo que sin querer Fudo se sonrojara- Pase el resto del día contigo

-¿Como?- Dijo el con sorna haciendo que ahora fuera ella la sonrojada

-Ayudándote... Claro... Jajaja- Completo la frase lo mas rápido que pudo ya que sentía los nervios a flor de piel

-Seguro- La mirada que le dedico sin duda tenía un rastro de sospecha y misterio, pero ya descubriría mas sobre Shion. Miro el reloj de la biblioteca y comprobó que ya eran mas de las 5- Ya es tarde, sera mejor irnos

-Si, han de estar esperándome- Dijo Shion levantándose

-Te acompaño, no me gusta dejar solo a nadie- Dijo Fudo

-De acuerdo- Dijo Shion enredando su brazo con el de Fudo- Vamos entonces

-Esta bien- Respondió el con un ligero sonrojo

* * *

 ** _Lunes..._**

-¡Bien! Comenzaremos con algo fácil Un simple estiramiento de rutina- Dijo Sakura

Ya era lunes y como era de esperarse después de la jornada escolar todos se reunieron en el campo para ser entrenados por la "Entrenadora Busujima" Habían comenzado bien a decir verdad, 10 vueltas a la pista, pases con el balón y prueba de fuerza y resistencia y todos se veían como nuevos pero solo faltaba la peor de las pruebas...

*La prueba de Flexibilidad...

-Todo jugador de fútbol debe tener una condición excepcional, no se trata solo de velocidad, fuerza, agilidad coordinación o reflejos, sino también la flexibilidad- Dijo Sakura- La flexibilidad es un factor importante en un jugador, ya que si sus músculos no estas correctamente estirados y perfectamente flexionados pueden sufrir graves lesiones ya sean esguinces, fracturas, luxaciones o dislocaciones. Entrenare jugador por jugador, empezando por los porteros, los defensas, medio campistas y delanteros tendrán uno diferente

-¡Si!- Dijeron todos

-Bien, Endo y Tachimukai, a la portería ¡Ya!- Exclamo a los porteros

-¡Si Señor!- Dijeron ambos

-¡Señora!- Exclamo molesta con una vena en la sien

No muy lejos de ahí el entrenador y las managers veían todo expectantes, la condición física de los jóvenes había mejorado de múltiples maneras para bien ( _Si saben a lo que me refiero ¿Eh?_ )

-Busujima es increíble- Dijo Natsumi

-Si, la condición física de los chicos a incrementado de maravilla- Dijo Haruna

-Si, a este paso los chicos serán invencibles- Dijo Aki con su típico humor

-¡Muy bien Busujima! ¿Que hago ahora?- Dijo Endo

-Sencillo, atraparas los balones que te voy a disparar y tendrás que atraparlos sin moverte del de la portería Satoru- Dijo ella para sorpresa de todos- Osea, no saldrás de la línea defensiva

-¿Pero...?- Trato de hablar Endo, mas Sakura se adelanto

-Sin peros, los porteros excepcionales atrapan los balones sin salir de la portería, ya que si te sales de la portería le das oportunidad al adversario de anotar un gol- Dijo ella como lo mas lógico dejándolo sin habla- Tachimukai, ve a la otra portería

-¡Si!- Dijo el joven yendo a su lugar

-Empezare contigo Satoru. No pongas los ojos en el balón, fíjate en los ojos del adversario por que así sabrás a donde ira a parar el balón- Advirtió Sakura

-¡Si!- Se coloco en posición y espero el tiro de la castaña; Sakura se puso en la línea de tiro libre y puso el balón en frente de ella, levanto el balón con la punta del pie arrojándolo hacia atrás para luego patearlo con la pierna derecha en una perfecta patada de sirena, con el torso inclinado hacia el frente y su pierna extendida hacia arriba. Pateó con tanta fuerza el balón que termino por arrastrar a Endo hacia la red de la portería

-¡Endo!- Exclamaron todos

-¡Tranquilos! ¡Estoy bien!- Dijo el con el balón en el pecho

-Fue una buena defensa Endo, no lo niego pero se detiene con las manos, no con el pecho- Dijo Sakura- Vamos de nuevo con cinco balones mas, luego iras tu Tachimukai mientras espera con los demás

-Esta bien- Dijo el castaño

-Muy bien Endo ¿Seguimos?- Preguntó Sakura

-¡Por supuesto!- Afirmo el

 _ **15 Minutos después...**_

-No siento las piernas- Dijo Endo tirado en el piso

-Si te duele, es por que hace efecto el entrenamiento que tuvimos- Dijo Sakura- Esto será cada día de esta semana así que acostúmbrate ¡Igual los demás!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos sin excepción, Sakura sin duda era una buena entrenadora pero muy ruda y exigente

-Ayudenlo a levantarse, no puedo con ese peso muerto- Dijo a los otros. Kido y Hiroto se levantaron y fueron a ayudar a Endo

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Kido

-Si tranquilo, solo no siento las piernas- Dijo Endo sonriendo

-Menos mal, de seguro ese dolor desaparece mañana- Dijo Hiroto

-Si- Secundo Kido dejando a Endo en la banca

-El dolor disminuirá poco a poco, pero cuando ese dolor desaparezca veras los resultados Satoru- Dijo Sakura- Mientras, debes descansar y claro no presionar el cuerpo, mas de lo que yo te lo he presionado

-Esta bien entrenadora- Dijo Endo enviándole una sonrisa siendo correspondida por ella con una un poco mas ligera

-Muy bien Tachimukai, empecemos- El otro solo asintió

 _ **10 Minutos Después...**_

Solamente habían pasado unos simples 10 minutos y Tachimukai ya parecía un cadáver masacrado por balones

-Vaya... Se ve terrible- Dijo Haruna

-Si... Se ve peor que Shouta por las madrugadas- Dijo na voz aniñada

Si...- Se volteo buscando esa voz encontrándose con Shouta sentada en el banco cruzada de piernas con un pocky en la boca- ¿Quien eres?

-Hola, soy Shouta y adoro los abrazos ( _Nah... Era inevitable ^3^_ )- Dijo Shouta extendiendo sus brazos

-Shouta ¿Que haces aquí?- Dijo Aki al ver a su Kohai ahí

-Shou-chan esta esperando a Busu-kun para irnos- Dijo la peli-verde

-Me temo que no podre acompañarlas esta semana Shouta, el entrenador me pidió que entrenara a esto sujetos por esta semana- Dijo Sakura

-Oye... Tenemos nombres ¿Sabías?- Dijo Midorikawa

-Si, pero me da flojera decirlos todos- Dijo cortante al peli-verde- Aparte, hace rato que ustedes deben de estar en el campo ¡Muévanse!

Todos se levantaron del suelo y se fueron directo al campo, no sin antes remover el "Cadáver" de Tachimukai

-Entonces ¿Podemos quedarnos a ver?- Pregunto Shouta

-¿Podemos?- Dijo Haruna confundida, Shouta señalo detrás de ella encontrándose con Tara, Ruka, Miwa, Tetsuyo y Shion- ¡Oh!

-Por mi quédense, pero no quiero que los distraigan ¿Si?- Dijo Sakura mientras que las demás simplemente asentían con la cabeza- Bien comencemos

 _ **30 Minutos Después...**_

-Para tener un buen estiramiento, todos los huesos y músculos deben estar perfectamente elongados- Dijo Sakura

Todos estaban sentados en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y su torso inclinado hacia adelante con las manos estiradas hacia adelante. Sakura pasaba detrás de cada uno de ellos y cada vez que tenían la columna mal doblada siempre les ponía el pie en la espalda

-Baja mas Midorikawa- Dijo Sakura con el pie en la espalda del peli-verde haciendo que esta sonara en su ruido estruendoso

-¡Duele!- Exclamo el

-Si el hueso suena es por que esta entumecido, este debe sonar- Dijo ella con poco interés

Pasaron el resto del día siendo "Torturados" por Sakura según Fudo hasta que se termino el momento de irse, pero casi todos estaban mas que agotados

-¿Tora-kun? ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Shouta mirando desde arriba a Toramaru

-Si, Shou-chan, estoy bien- Dijo el alzando su pulgar en señal de afirmación

-Deja que Shou-chan te ayude- Paso su brazo por su hombro y puso la otra en su abdomen notando algo raro en el- Oh... ¡Esta duro!

En cuando dijo eso todos la miraron con una expresión extraña en su rostro mientras que Sakura y Tetsuyo simplemente alzaban una ceja en señal de confusión

-¡Shouta! ¿Que clase de palabra es esa?- Exclamo Tara totalmente sonrojada

-No, es enserio, el estomago de Tora-kun esta duro- Señalo Shouta molesta, Toramaru toco su abdomen y lo comprobó

-Es cierto- Dijo el eufórico

Los demás imitaron su gesto y paso lo mismo, todos tenían el abdomen duro, algunos lo comprobaban con sus manos sobre su camisa, otros sin la camisa dejando un maravilloso espectáculo

-Oigan...- Llamo Tetsuyo sonrojada- Oculten eso...

A excepción de Shouta todas se encontraban sonrojadas hasta la coronilla, en especial Tetsuyo al ver a Kazemaru...

 _Sin Camisa..._

-Tampoco es para tanto- Dijo Fudo- De pronto sintió un balonazo en la cara por cortesía de Miwa-¡Oye!

-¡Cierra el pico!- Exclamo ella levemente sonrojada

-Oigan ¿Por que todas tienen la cara roja?- Pregunto Shouta

-Nada, es algo que les pasa a todas las mujeres- Dijo Hiroto con naturalidad

-Pero a mi no- Exclamo ella haciendo un puchero cruzándose de brazos

-Algún día pasara- Dijo el pelirrojo

El resto de la tarde se quedaron hablando amenamente y haciéndose bromas unos a otros, pero no sabían que había otra persona mirándolo desde lejos...

-Pronto... Me verán con ustedes...- Dijo la joven

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Hello People! It's Me! Me propuse a mi misma subir este capítulo ayer, pero tiempo es lo que no tenía, pero a fin de cuentas lo subí ^^**

 ***Prueba de Flexibilidad: Prueba física que se realiza en mi liceo en donde deben pasar distintas pruebas para mostrar lo flexible de su cuerpo, el mas flexible saca la nota mas alta (Yo XD)**

 **Y con esto me despido...**

 **¿Como fue que Kazemaru logro convencer a Miwa?**

 **¿Tara sera una contrincante perfecta para Shindou?**

 **¿Toramaru sentirá algo mas por nuestra adorable Shou-chan?**

 **¿Ruka despertara algún día?**

 **¿Fudo sera capaz de dar el "Paso" con Shion?**

 **¿Sakura sera mejor entrenadora que Kudo-san?**

 **¿Los jugadores del Raimon soportaran "La tortura" de Sakura?**

 **¿Sera posible que los chicos puedan ser mas atractivos?**

 **¿Quien sera la joven misteriosa del final?**

 **¿Dejare de hacer tantas preguntas algún día?**

 **¿Nathan dejara de comerse mi chocolate?**

 **(O_O)**

 **OK, me excedí esta vez (-_-)**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. Ali-san ya esta en Wattpad! XD**

 **P.D.2 No sabre si les gusto si no hay Review**

 **P.D.3 Nathan deja de comerte mi chocolate!**

 **P.D.4 En Wattpad estoy iniciando una nueva historia de Inazuma Elven titulada Entre Ángeles y Demonios (Muy diferente a esta) Si quieren unirse, diganmelo por MP ^3**

 **Adiós ;9**


	7. Mi Rival

**Y e aquí yo presentando... La continuación ^3^**

 **Disclaimer: Es mas que obvio lo que dice aquí TToTT**

 **Aclaraciones: Gore, Lime y posible Lemon (Si quieren). Y no les aseguro romance, a no ser que ustedes me lo pidan ;)**

 **Curiosidades:**

 **1\. Todos los ángeles y demonios tienen una belleza incandescente por igual.**

 **2\. Cada uno tendrá un arma a la hora de pelear dependiendo de su linaje.**

 **3\. Cuando los ángeles y demonios se enamoran, sus ojos resplandecen de un color diferente al habitual.**

 **4\. Los Oc's irán apareciendo de a poco.**

 **5\. Posible mención y aparición de personajes de IE GO, Chrono Stone y Galaxy (No habrá romance entre personaje X OC)**

 **Notas: Aquí conocerán a las rivales de los OC's que tengo hasta ahora ;P**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Mi Rival..._**

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que el entrenador Kudo había dejado a cargo a Sakura de los entrenamientos y a decir verdad, el entrenamiento daba grandes resultados, la velocidad, fuerza, resistencia y agilidad de los chicos habían mejorado de sobre manera y ni hablar del físico, cada que algunas de las chicas del Raimon los veían llegaban al día siguiente con un pañuelo sobre su nariz ya que se veían tan condenadamente sexys que las hemorragias nasales superaban el nivel establecido.

-¿Hoy que haremos entrenadora?- Pregunto Endo a Sakura

-Bueno, aprovechando que hoy todos ustedes salen temprano hoy entrenaremos en la cancha del parque, les vendría bien variar su entorno de entrenamiento- Dijo Sakura

-Esta bien- Dijo Endo

-Por cierto Satoru, avísale a los demás- Dijo Sakura

-¿Sobre que?- Pregunto estúpidamente haciendo que Sakura se diera una palmada en la frente

-Sobre nuestro entrenamiento en el parque- Dijo conteniendo las ganas de no ir hacía el y ahorcarlo hasta dejarlo azul

-Oh! Esta bien- Dijo Endo alejándose

-Lo juró, si ese sujeto sigue así, juró que lo mato- Dijo Sakura para si misma

* * *

 ** _Biblioteca..._**

-Ya casi te tengo...- Dijo Tetsuyo tratando de alcanzar el libro

Su profesor de lenguaje les había mandado un trabajo de investigación individual acerca de las lenguas muertas de oriente y necesitaba el libro pero desgraciadamente el dichoso libro se encontraba en una repisa mucho mas alta que ella y eso la molestaba

-Maldición. Como detesto ser pequeña- Dijo Tetsuyo molesta, ya trato de todo, con un taburete, saltando hasta de puntillas lo intento pero nada servía. Volvió a pararse en puntas tratando alcanzar el libro y estaba que lo rozaba con sus dedos- Ya casi lo tengo

Sin embargo sintió una sombra detrás de ella y una mano alzarse junto a la suya tomando el libro que ella quería; giro un poco su rostro encontrándose con el rostro del peli-azul a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Ten- Dijo Kazemaru extendiéndole el libro

-Ahh... G-Gracias- Dijo ella sonrojada y tartamudeante apretando el libro contra su pecho

-No hay por que- Dijo el con una linda sonrisa haciendo que Tetsuyo se sonrojara mas, si es que eso era posible- Por cierto Tetsuyo... ¿Vas a venir?

-¿A donde?- Preguntó ella, vio como este se sonrojaba y rascaba su nuca nerviosamente

-Al entrenamiento...- Dijo el casi en susurros

No negaba que le agradaba la compañía de Tetsuyo, pero esa clase de compañías lo hacían sentirse raro y empezaba a sentir cosas por ella

-Claro que iré- Dijo ella sorprendiéndolo- Recuerda que no puedo alejarme de ti, por orden de mi padre

Esa respuesta hizo que Kazemaru sonriera tan feliz que provoco un sonrojo mucho mas fuerte en la peli-negra

-Cierto, siempre se me olvida cada vez que estoy contigo- Dijo el posando su mano en la cabeza de Tetsuyo dándole unas pequeña palmadas sobre esta- Nos vemos entonces Tetsu-san

Lo vio alejarse y salir por la puerta de la biblioteca sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado, era la primera vez en años que alguien se atrevía a tocar su cabello, ni siquiera su propio padre, pero ese gesto tan dulce y tan impropio de el fue suficiente para derretir esa fría fortaleza que se lo impedía

-Odio a este sujeto, mientras pasa el tiempo creo que lo odio aun mas- Dijo ella sonrojada sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado

- _Segura que es odio lo que tienes ¿Tetsu-chan?-_ Dijo una voz a sus espaldas muy conocida

-Cállate ¿Quieres? Si sigues así te invocaremos el día del rábano _Kaeru-_ Dijo Tetsuyo

- _Ya lo veremos MeiCiel-_ Dijo la voz desapareciendo dejando a Tetsuyo sola

* * *

 ** _Patio Trasero..._**

-¿En donde estará?- Dijo Shion buscando a cierto ex-mohicano

-¿Acaso me buscabas?- Susurro el en su oído sobresaltando a la joven

-¡Ah! No hagas eso- Dijo ella sintiendo sus mejillas rojas

-¿Por que?

-Por que no me gusta- Dijo ella

-Claro...- Dijo el notando las mejillas rojas de Shion- ¿Oye? Deberías compartir sangre con tu cerebro, tanta sangre en tu rostro puede ser malo para ti Shion-chan- Dijo el con gracia picando una de sus mejillas

-¿Que? Deja...- Dijo ella apartando su mano sintiendo su cara arder- Ni siquiera se para que te buscaba

-¿Para que me buscabas?- Pregunto el inocentemente

-Para nada...- Dijo ella ocultando el pequeño paquete detrás de su espalda. Lo que de verdad la sorprendió fueron los brazos de Fudo rodearla y su rostro acercándose a ella

-¿ _Acaso va a besarme?-_ Pensó ella. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero en vez de sentir algo parecido a un beso, sintió la suave risa de Fudo y sus manos sobre las suyas detrás de su espalda

-¿Si no me buscabas? ¿Entonces para quien es esto?- Dijo el mostrando el paquete que tenía Shion detrás de su espalda

-¡Ah! ¿Como hiciste eso?- Dijo ella sorprendida

-Meh... Luego te lo diré ahora responde ¿Para quien es esto?- Volvió a preguntar

-Se supone que es para ti...- Susurro ella apenada

-¿Para mi?- Dijo el- ¿Por que?

-Por aquella vez en la biblioteca cuando me llevaste de vuelta a casa, mi hermano noto eso como una muestra de caballerosidad y dijo que debía de agradecerte formalmente- Explico ella jugueteando con sus dedos detrás de su espalda- Así que te hice eso...

Fudo abrió el paquete encontrándose con varias galletas con forma de balones de Fútbol de diferentes colores, tomo una con sumo cuidado y las llevo a su boca saboreando el sabor de esta; si bien el no era un fanático de lo dulce pero al ver la dedicación y esfuerzo que puso Shion en hacerlas descarto eso, mientras degustaba ese delicioso dulce noto algo que de verdad le gustaba... Avellanas Y Canela

-¿Acaso eso es avellana con canela?- Pregunto el

-Si ¿Acaso no te gusta?- Pregunto ella decepcionada

-No, al contrario, me gusta o mejor dicho me encanta- Dijo el con una gran sonrisa

-Que gusto oír eso- Dijo ella sonriendo con su típica sonrisa generosa- Pensé que no te gustarían

-Nada de eso, muchos dicen que el corazón de un hombre se conquista por su estomago, pero a mi, si me quieren enamorar tendrían que darme varias de estas delicias que hiciste Shion- Dijo el haciendo que dichas palabras causaran un impacto en la morena

-Entonces ¿Si alguien quiere conquistarte tendría que darte de esas galletas?- Pregunto ella tratando de sonar desinteresada

-Si ¿Por que? ¿Acaso estas interesada Shion?- Preguntó el levantando una ceja mirándola con una sonrisa pícara

-Uh...- Ella simplemente cubrió su cara con sus manos ocultando su vergüenza al verse descubierta- No me mires bobo

-Jajaja Yo también te quiero Shion- Dijo el acercándose a Shion y abrazándola contra su pecho

-Tonto...- Susurro ella acurrucándose en su pecho

-Si, claro, se que me amas, no puedes vivir sin mi y todos eso Shion-san- Dijo el sonriente

* * *

 ** _Fuera del Instituto..._**

Caminaba tranquilamente por el campus del Instituto mientras llegaba al campo en donde se vería con las demás a a ver el entrenamiento del Raimon. Sin darse cuenta choco con alguien que la hizo caer, estaba por insultar al que hizo eso eso, mas esa persona se adelanto...

-Fíjate por donde vas vaca patosa- Dijo una chica con voz asifrinada*

-¿A quien le llamaste vaca patosa?- Dijo ella con su tono amenazante

-¿Ves a alguien as en el piso?- Pregunto ella- No, es obvio que tu eres la vaca patosa

Miwa levanto el rostro encontrándose con una joven de cabellos violetas y ojos claros con su teléfono en mano, era la típica niña de manga Shoujo

-Me dices a mi vaca patosa y lo dice la ciega de porquería que no se fijaba por donde iba por estar con el horrible trasero de vaca mirando el teléfono- Dijo Miwa hostil... Como siempre

-¿Trasero? ¿No querrás decir cara?- Dijo la peli-violeta

-No, tu cara se parece a un trasero de vaca leprosa muerta, y te lo digo en serio, hueles tan mal que las moscas te revolotean en la cabeza

-¿Que? ¡Imposible! Mi cabello huele a jardín de flores- Respondió ella molesta

-Seguro, díselo al perrito cerca de ti- Dijo ella alejándose

-¿Perrito?- Bajo su mirada encontrándose con un pequeño cachorro de Beagle a sus pies orinándole como si ella fuera un árbol

-¡Ahhh! ¡Asqueroso animal inmundo! ¡Estos zapatos son carísimos!- Chilló ella como malcriada

-Claro que no, son de imitación- Señalo Miwa alejándose- No tienen el sello original, así que son una simple copia

Tras decir eso se alejo con una sonrisa escuchando como ella maldecía en voz alta al perrito y al "Descuidado dueño" que no lo vigilaba bien. Llego al parque en donde entrenarían todos encontrándolo vacio

-Parece que soy la primera en llegar- Dijo Miwa

-Dirás la segunda- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Se volteó encontrándose con un albino de cabello y ojos grises recostado debajo de un árbol, tal color llamo la atención de Miwa, y ella siendo de la fina encarnación de la Soberbia, sus deseos de tener a ese sujeto incrementaban, a veces odiaba sus instintos caprichosos

-¿Quien eres tu?- Preguntó Miwa seria

-Creo que soy yo quien debería de preguntar eso- Dijo el albino- ¿Quien eres tu?

-Miwa Sakakibara ¿Y tu fenómeno?

-Suzuno, Fuusuke Suzuno, un gusto, energúmeno- Dijo el

-¿A quien le llamaste energúmeno, fenómeno?- Exclamo ella molesta

-Tu empezaste, energúmeno, a mi nadie me insulta sin recibir algo a cambio- Dijo el con algo de sorna

-Tsk, como sea ¿Que haces aquí?

-Espero a alguien y tu energúmeno ¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó el

-Eso no te incumbe- Respondió ella cortante

-Que injusta, yo te dije mi motivo ahora tu tienes que decirme el tuyo- Dijo el haciendo que Miwa rodara sus ojos con hastió, es sujeto empezaba a molestarla y le daba igual si lo quería por capricho

-Espero a alguien ¿Contento?- Dijo ella molesta

-Mucho a decir verdad- Dijo el sereno y parsimonioso, como siempre- Parece que tendrás que esperar aquí conmigo

-¿Y eso mas o menos por que?- Dijo ella cortante encarándolo por primera vez; Suzuno aprovecho es acto reflejo para admirar mejor el rostro de Miwa, sus largos cabellos burdeos brillando cual escarlata y los mechones de su fleco siendo movidos por la brisa del atardecer, sus resplandecientes ojos azules brillando con gran insolencia delante de el mostrando un brillo inexplicable que le parecía llamativo y delatador de sensualidad contrastando con su fina piel vainilla; no sabía por que, pero sentía un inmenso deseo de tener a esa joven a su merced, el azul de sus ojos se le hacía llamativo llamándolo, tentándolo y seduciéndolo, desvió la mirada de ella antes de que cometiera alguna locura haciendo enojar a Miwa- Oye ¿Te hice una pregunta? Y exijo que me respondas

-La verdad, es un simple presentimiento- Dijo el como si nada

-Si tu lo dices- Dijo ella sentándose en el césped al lado de Suzuno, haciéndolo sonreír levemente- ¿De que te ríes fenómeno?

-De nada, energúmeno- Dijo el sin mas

* * *

 ** _Un poco alejado de ahí..._**

Muy bien, no sabía como había llegado a esos extremos, pero había de admitir que el mismo se lo había buscado, tenía en su espalda a la "Bella Durmiente" abrazando su cuello y reposando su cabeza en su hombro derecho, sin duda esa chica era un gimnasta del sueño, se veía totalmente cómoda en esa posición, pero la verdad seguía pensando en como llego a estar así...

 ** _FlashBack..._**

 _Había salido temprano y según le habían dicho, hoy los chicos entrenarían en el parque al medio día. Llego al Instituto Raimon y lo vio totalmente vacío. Miro su reloj y vio que faltaban 30 minutos para que los chicos salieran_

 _-Supongo que no tendré mas que espera aquí- Dijo yéndose a sentar a una banca, estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero sintió algo suave- ¿Pero que...?_

 _Volteó su vista encontrándose con una joven dormida en la banca, su rostro mostraba una expresión serena y parsimoniosa, sus largos cabellos desordenados mecidos por el viento dándole un aspecto del sueño a su persona, sin poder evitarlo sintió un calor albergar en su pecho y sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa al verla, era mortalmente preciosa y sentía una gran atracción a sellar sus labios con los suyos y despertarla de ese sueño en el que estaba sumida, pero antes de hacerlo la joven empezó a removerse incomoda, abriendo sus ojos dejando ver un hermoso azul claro como el cielo, unas hermosas joyas que hicieron contacto con los suyos; se sintió hipnotizado cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de ella, un gran calor lo apodero y juraba que si ella le pedía algo, estaría 100% seguro de que lo haría sin rechistar. Sentía su boca seca, pero para que no pareciera un acosador y violador en potencia hablo_

 _-¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó el_

 _La joven se froto su ojo con su mano y se incorporó quedando sentada encarando al rubio de ojos rojos_

 _-Mi curso salió temprano y como quede de verme con unas amigas me quede aquí esperándolas, al parecer sus clases se alargaron y me quede dormida- Dijo ella como si nada- A propósito ¿Quien eres tu? y ¿Que haces aquí?_

 _-Oh... Que grosero de mi parte- Dijo el- Soy Afuro Terumi, pero todos me llama Aphrodi ¿Y tu eres?_

 _-Ruka Asahina- Dijo ella sonriente- Un gusto_

 _-Igual_

 _Desde ahí empezaron a hablar temas totalmente irrelevantes pero con mucha relación en torno en donde estaban, pasados unos minutos Aphrodi vio su reloj_

 _-Bueno, será mejor que me valla- Dijo el_

 _-Si, yo también- Dijo ella, pero de repente su ataque de pereza empezó a dominarla y ella en ese estado no podía hacer absolutamente nada- ¿Oye Aphrodi? ¿Puedo pedirte un favor_

 _-Seguro- Respondió sin saber para que era..._

 ** _End of FlashBack..._**

Ahora se encontraba caminando al lugar donde se encontraban los chicos con Ruka en su espalda, y a decir verdad no se sentía tan incomodo como el pensaba, es mas, _le gustaba_ estar así con ella

-¿Ya llegamos Aphrodi?- Pregunto ella somnolienta

-No Ruka-san, aun falta- Dijo el- Cuando lleguemos te despierto ¿Si?

-Esta bien...- Dijo ella apretando su agarre en su cuello pero sin apretarlo en si y recostando su cabeza en su hombro

* * *

 ** _Camino al Parque..._**

-Nee~... ¿Tora-kun?- Lo llamo Shouta

-¿Si Shou-chan? Respondió el

-¿Shou-chan puede hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro las que quieras- Dijo el sonriente

-Bien ¿Tora-kun tiene novia?- Preguntó ella inocentemente

Dicha pregunta descoloco un poco al joven haciéndolo sonrojar en tiempo récord, sus oídos empezaron a soltar humo y empezó a balbucear palabras in-entendibles para la peli-verde

-¿P-Por que esa p-pregunta Shou-chan?- Dijo el nervioso

-Por que hay una chica con un cartel que dice "Novia de Toramaru"- Dijo Shouta señalando a una chica de cabellos cortos azules y ojos marrones con un cartel colgando de su pecho claramente diciendo Novia de Toramaru

A Toramaru se le congeló la sangre al ver a Kiyomi ahí, se suponía que volvería de su viaje en 1 semana, y ahora y como siempre estaba empezando con sus muchas locuras

-Ignórala Shou-chan, es solo una chica con problemas- Dijo Toramaru

-Y han de ser muy graves Tora-kun- Dijo ella

-Si, será mejor apresurarnos, si no llego a tiempo los demás se van a enojar conmigo- Dijo Toramaru tomando la muñeca de Shouta y empezando a correr

-De acuerdo- Dijo ella siguiéndole el paso

Mientras corrían, Kiyomi miraba la escena confundida y molesta al ver a Toramaru correr tomado de la mano de una peli-verde, no lo negaba le parecía muy Moe, pero nadie tocaba a SU Toramaru

-¿A donde irán esos dos?- Se preguntó ella- Mejor los sigo

Y tras decir eso, los siguió

* * *

 ** _Salón de Música..._**

Estaba maravillado, eso era seguro, las notas del piano inundaban toda la sala mientras que Tara las ejecutaba precisamente y sin ningún error, deslizando sus manos por las 88 teclas del piano, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido escuchando la hermosa melodía de Tara, cosa que ella noto

-Nee~ ¿Fidio-kun?- Lo llamo Tara moviéndolo un poco para que este despertara

-¿Que...? ¿Que paso? ¿Que hora es?- Preguntó este sobándose el ojo

-Te quedaste dormido, y son las 3:15 P.M- Dijo ella

-¿Que? ¿Tan tarde es?- Dijo este sorprendido

-Si ¿Por que? ¿Ibas a verte con alguien? De ser así me hubieras dicho y yo te hubiera despertado- Dijo ella preocupada

-No, no eso- Dijo el tratando de calmarla ya que de verdad se veía preocupada- Es solo que los chicos me invitaron a su entrenamiento y ver como Busujima los pone en forma o como dice Midorikawa, los "Tortura"

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? Yo también voy a ir a verlos- Dijo ella sonriente ya fuera de preocupaciones

-Que bien, entonces podemos ir juntos- Dijo el con esa dulce y característica sonrisa de el haciendo que a Tara se le colorearan las mejillas levemente

-Si...- Dijo ella

-Pues vamos entonces- Dijo el extendiéndole la mano cosa que Tara acepto gustosa

Salieron de la secundaria justo así, tomados de la mano, hubo muchas miradas llenas incredulidad, alegría y algo de envidia flotante, pero solo en una sola persona

-¡Como es eso posible? Llevo años conociendo a Fidio y luego me llega con estas, tomándole la mano a una verdadera... Desconocida- Dijo Theresa molesta, sin quererlo una gran aura rosa empezó a rodearla mientras que una extraña figura amorfa empezaba a formarse detrás de ella

- _Eso es pequeña, siente esa gran envidia carcomerte al ver a tu amor platónico de mano con esa simple desconocida-_ Dijo la figura extraña susurrando en su oído provocando que Theresa se enojara mas- _¿Y que vas hacer ahora querida?_

-Yo voy a hacer lo que este en mis manos para que Fidio sea solo mío, y si tengo que matar a esa cualquiera, lo haré- Dijo Theresa decidida, el aura rosa empezó a hacerse mas grande posándose en sus ojos cambiando de verde a un brillante rosa mientras que la figura se posaba en su sombra tomando una macabra forma

No muy lejos Tara no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa que causo intriga en el castaño que la acompañaba

-¿Que es tan gracioso? Quien se ríe solo, de sus maldades se acuerda- Dijo este

Y no se equivocaba, su adorada mascota Levia había sembrado la semilla de la Envidia en la incrédula de Theresa, ahora solo faltaban dos víctimas de pecados para liberar a Nemine

-No es nada bobo, es solo que me acorde de un chiste nada mas- Dijo ella

-Esta bien- Dijo este

 _-Si supieras, no saben lo que les espera...-_ Dijo Tara en sus pensamientos

* * *

 ** _Biblioteca... Horas después..._**

Oficialmente, hoy había sido un día verdaderamente incomodo; primero, en la clase en la que estaba le había tocado con Dylan y con Endo, eso era lo bueno, lo malo, era que estaba rodeado de una parvada de locas interesadas y por consiguiente no pudo entender bien la clase debido a los cuchicheos de sus compañeras; segundo, en el almuerzo volvieron a atacarla las mismas desesperadas de su salón seguidas de las chicas de otros salones, ese sin duda fue el peor almuerzo en su vida ya que lo menos que hizo fue comer y ahora estaba escondido en la biblioteca acorralado, quedo con Endo y los demás para ir a verlos entrenar pero las fanáticas locas se lo impedían

-Genial ¿Ahora como voy a salir de aquí?- Dijo el oculto detrás de un amplio librero, miro el reloj de la biblioteca y vio que ya era tarde y es muy probable que no pueda salir

-Sencillo, por la puerta- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Palideció al pensar que esa voz podría pertenecer a una de las fanáticas locas, pero no estaba gritando su nombre como eufórica, al contrario permanecía quieta sin ninguna reacción, se dio la vuelta poniendo sus ojos en la joven; era obvia su baja estatura pero no tanto le llegaba hasta la barbilla, sus cabellos azabaches hasta los hombros, tuvo que bajar el rostro para poder ver su rostro y verdaderamente era preciosa, tenía un pequeño fleco que le llegaba hasta la barbilla que cubría su ojo izquierdo levemente, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, pero con un precioso brillo, algo tan poco peculiar en alguien con los ojos color noche, y esa fina y blanca piel como la leche fresca y podría notarse a leguas su suavidad

-No es nada fácil ¿Lo sabías?- Dijo el

-Si, no es nada fácil ser el nuevo Idol en la Secundaria, se te sera muy difícil salir- Dijo ella

-Si, por cierto no me e presentado, soy Mark Krueger- Dijo el extendiendo su mano

-Un gusto, yo soy Sakaiishi Karin- Dijo ella correspondiendo al gesto del castaño claro- ¿Y como harás para salir?

-¿Me harías un favor?- Dijo este a lo que Karin simplemente sonrió ampliamente

-Seguro- Dijo ella

Tras escuchar el plan de Mark, Karin se puso justo en frente de la puerta y...

-¡Oigan!- Exclamo a las fanáticas quienes solo dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y dirigieron su vista hacia ella- ¡Mark Krueger acaba de salir directo a la azotea!

Y justo como lo pensó y como dijo Mark, todas salieron escandalosamente de la biblioteca directo a la azotea

-Bien, ya esta todo hecho, ya puedes salir- Dijo Karin después de haberse asegurado de que todas las fanáticas locas hubieran salido

-De verdad gracias Karin, te debo una- Dijo este

-No hay de que, los favores se hicieron para cumplirse- Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo- Bueno sera mejor que me valla

-No creo que sea recomendable que salgas a la calle tu sola- Dijo el- Deja que te acompañe al menos, como compensación por ayudarme

-Esta bien, pero te aviso que voy al parque, unas amigas me invitaron a ver como Busu-kun entrena al equipo de Raimon

-¿En serio? En ese caso ya somos dos- Dijo este sonriente

-Genial, vamos entonces- Dijo ella sonriente

-De acuerdo- Dijo este abriendo la puerta- Las damas primero

-Pues... Gracias- Dijo ella jocosa

* * *

 ** _Cerca del parque..._**

Tenía un buen rato esperándola, y si bien el se consideraba alguien paciente y sereno pero había veces en las que podría llegar a perder esa paciencia todo por esperar a cierta joven de cabellos azules...

Escucho varios piropos y cuchicheos que le llamaron la atención, desvió su mirada hacia la derecha encontrándose con su linda y llamativa... Vecina; Kirei Ayami, una exótica joven de cabellos largos y rizados llegándole hasta más abajo de los glúteos con un flequillo hacia la derecha de una manera muy despeinada de una tonalidad azul rey, sus ojos de una viva tonalidad azul eléctrica enmarcados por un par de pestañas negras y frondosas, debajo de su ojo derecho justo en el borde de éste, tenía un pequeño lunar que le daba un elegante toque se altruismo y superioridad, su rostro poseía una nariz femenina y pequeña, labios de un apetecible tono rosado levemente carnosos con una perfecta forma de corazón, su piel era muy pálida pero de un hermoso contraste, pero no solo era su perfecta apariencia de dama elegante sino sus fina y contorneadas piernas siendo contrastadas por la falda de la Secundaria Kidokawa Seishun, donde el antes estudiaba y donde la conoció; los cuchicheos se hacían cada vez mas molestos y eso empezaba a disgustarle. No negaba que su vecina era preciosa, el era hombre y lo aceptaba, pero habían ocasiones en las que de verdad le molestaba que los hombres la cortejaran de esa forma

-Llegas tarde Kirei- Dijo el una vez que ella estuvo justo en frente de el

-Perdón, pero me distraje- Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa poniendo su dedo en el borde de su labio y ocultaba su otra mano tras su espalda, un gesto tan atractivo como inocente

-Me imagino con que- Dijo el sereno con su imperceptible sonrisa mientras que ella simplemente sonreía con esa melódica risa, ya el sabía que su vecina tenía una fuerte manía a los dulces al igual que su hermana Yuka, pero ella los comía con moderación en cambio Ayami los devoraba en un parpadeo y seguía sin saber como es que ella no tenía comas alimenticios o caries de tamaño descomunal

-Perdón, pero tu mas que nadie sabes el por que- Dijo ella- ¿No llegue tarde o si?

-No, los chicos están esperando a Mark y a Haruna, Haruna le tocaba limpiar el salón y Mark esta en camino- Dijo el

-¡Oh! En ese caso puedo quedarme sentada y conocer a las otras chicas- Dijo señalando a las chicas sentadas en el pasto del parque- ¿Son sus novias acaso?

Goenji levanto una ceja incrédula, no estaba muy al tanto de la vida amorosa de sus compañeros pero eso sospechaba, Busujima era su entrenadora temporal y era muy obvio su poco interés en una pareja aunque parecía disfrutar de 'Torturar' a Midorikawa, Uchiha y Kazemaru estaban muy extraños ya que cada vez que este le dirigía una simple palabra a ella, el rostro de esta se coloreaba como una fresa, Fudo se comportaba muy extraño estando cerca de Kishimoto ya que cuando los vio llegar este venía muy feliz y la otra algo cohibida, Suzuno y Miwa si a poco se dirigían palabra alguna, pero este siempre le dedicaba una mirada entre divertida y retadora al igual que ella, Aphrodi y Ruka, eran los menos relacionados al tema amoroso, Ruka solo dormía cómodamente en el pasto al lado de Uchiha mientras que Aphrodi estaba hablando con Endo pero siempre le dedicaba una especie de mirada embelesada, Toramaru estaba muy rojo mientras Shouta simplemente trataba de saber que tenía pero solo emporaba la situación del peli-negro, ya que ella era una verdadera Lolicon y no era de esperarse esa reacción, Fido y Tara no había dejado de hablar desde que llegaron y al parecer se llevaban muy bien y con respecto a Mark y Dylan, ni rastro de ellos, pero de seguro aparecerían con alguna otra chica

-No lo se, pero presumo que si- Dijo el

En el campo todos miraban a Goenji y Ayami con una mirada sigilosa, era sin duda la primera vez que veían a Goenji con una chica y este no la rechazaba o se iba sin decir una sola palabra

-Waa... La novia de Shuuya-san es muy linda- Susurro Shouta a Toramaru

-Si, Goenji-san tiene muy buenos gustos- Respondió Toramaru

Los otros dos se mantenían ajenos a todas las miradas que les dirigían los demás, pero toda esa atención dirigidas a ellos se desvaneció en cuanto Busujima los llamo

-Muy bien florecitas ¿Estamos todos?- Dijo Busujima

-No, aun no, falta Haruna- Dijo Endo

-Haruna me escribió y dijo que no podría venir- Dijo Kido- Al parecer una de sus compañeras no pudo venir y ahora ella esta haciendo su trabajo, dijo que trataría de llegar pero sería dentro de mucho

-Bien, al menos se dio la molestia de avisar, pero no debería de hacer el trabajo de esa holgazana- Dijo Busujima- Bien, como sea, todos ustedes al campo ¡Ya!

Y como de soldados se tratasen todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se fueron al campo a formar como soldados en fila ante la estricta mirada de Sakura

-Bien caballeros, hoy daremos 5 vueltas al campo y luego comenzaremos con pases básicos y finalizaremos con un pequeño partido ¿Quedo claro?

-¡Si!- Exclamaron todos

-Comencemos entonces- Dijo ella

 _ **15 Minutos Después...**_

Durante todo el entrenamiento Sakura estuvo presionando a los chicos haciendo que ellos llegaran a transpirar dichas cantidades de sudor, cosa que de verdad preocupada a las managers presentes

-¿No creen que Busujima esta siendo muy ruda con ellos?- Dijo Aki preocupada

-Por supuesto que no, un buen entrenador entrena al máximo a sus estudiantes, puede que sea algo tortuoso verlo, pero les aseguro que los resultados serán muy beneficiosos para los chicos- Dijo Ruka sobándose el ojo derecho mientras bostezaba

-Pensé que jamás despertarías, estaba optando por arrojarte un balde con agua fría en la cara- Dijo Tetsuyo

-Mou... Shou-chan quería despertarla con cosquillas- Dijo Shouta con un mohín que la hacía ver verdaderamente adorable

-Créeme y te aseguro que eso no servirá- Dijo Ayami llevándose un dulce a la boca; a Shouta le brillaron los ojos al ver a Ayami comer esos delicioso dulce que a ella tanto se le antojaba, eso no paso desapercibido por Ayami quien al ver la mirada de Shouta dejo de comer los dulce y le extendió la pequeña bolsita que los contenía- ¿Gustas?

-Si- Respondió Shouta con una aura estrellada rodeada, metió la mano y saco unos cuantos dulce, estuvo por meterlos a su boca y saborear esa delicia, mas sintió algo golpear su cabeza con fuerza haciendo que los dulce que tenía en su mano se cayeran al piso...

Y en menos de 5 segundos...

Sonó el llanto...

Era tan fuerte el llanto de Shouta que interrumpió el entrenamiento, molestando un poco a Sakura

-¿¡Pero que demonios!?- Exclamo ella molesta- ¿¡Shouta!?

Sin embargo el grito no sirvió de nada ya que Shouta tenía ambas manos en su cabeza y parecía no querer escuchar a nadie

-¿Que le paso?- Preguntó Hiroto

-No tengo idea- Dijo Midorikawa

-¡Toramaru! ¡Ve y calma a tu novia!- Exclamo Fudo molesto

Toramaru sin rechistar se fue donde estaba Shouta y trato de calmarla quitando sus manos de su cabeza

-Nee... ¿Shou-chan, por que lloras?- Dijo el con voz serena tratando de hacer que parara de llorar

-Algo... Me golpeó... La cabeza...- Dijo ella entre gimoteos y lágrimas- Y me duele...

-Ya... Pronto pasara...- Dijo Toramaru abrazando su cabeza contra su pecho y acariciando su cabeza adolorida

-Creo que continuaremos esto después ¡Todos! ¡Aquí mañana a la misma hora!- Dijo Busujima a lo que todos respondieron obedientes- ¿Echiibi, lo de tu cabeza es grave?

-Yo creo que si Busu-kun- Dijo Karin de la nada- Esta sangrando...

-¿Y tu de donde demonios saliste?- Exclamo Miwa

-Acabo de llegar junto con Krueger- Dijo ella sin mas señalando al mencionado

-¡Oigan! Después hablaran sobre como Karin llego pero ahora la prioridad es Shouta, esta sangrando- Dijo Tara seria y preocupada

-Si, tiene razón- Dijo Ruka- Hay que tratar esa herida antes de se desmaye

Y como por arte de magia, Shouta cayo desmayada en los brazos de Toramaru mientras que el sangrado de su cabeza aumentada

-¡Esta empeorando! ¡Hay que llevarla a un hospital pronto!- Exclamo Tetsuyo alarmada

-¡Si!- Toramaru tomo a Shouta en brazos y salio corriendo al hospital seguido de los demás

No muy lejos de ahí, dos figuras misteriosas miraban la escenas, una violeta y otra gris

-No puedo creer que eso allá pasado, pobrecito ángel, puede que no nos llevemos bien pero tampoco se merecía eso- Dijo la figura gris con serenidad y pesar

-Esto no se va a quedar así...- Dijo la figura violeta con su voz repleta de cólera al ver como su pequeña némesis sufría- Nadie se mete con mi _hermana..._

-Tal parece que ya viene siendo hora de que aparezcas _Lilith..._ \- Dijo la figura gris seria

-Si, pero necesitare a un súcubo para realizar el Pacto de Oro _Nemine..._

-En ese caso necesitare a MeiCiel...- Dijo Lilith- Y así aprovechare de darle su merecido a la persona quien se atrevió a herir a mi hermana

Y tras decir eso desapareció en una nube violeta en dirección hacia los chicos

-Esto cada vez se pone mas interesante...- Dijo Nemine con una sonrisa maléfica su rostro

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 ***Suena música de entrada ultra happy***

 **Que hubo mi hermosa gente, e vuelto, como siempre claro ;P**

 **A decir verdad me e tardado un poco en escribir este fic ya que en verdad tuve que utilizar el doble de imaginación al crear las escenas para cada pareja, pero la imaginación volverá pronto ;3**

 **Ahora las preguntas... Y les aviso que es obligatorio responder, así despejo mis duda ;P**

 **-¿Sakura podrá resistir la Ira de no ahorcar a Endo por estúpido?**

 **-¿Sera odio lo que siente nuestra querida Tetsu-san o sera algo aun mas?**

 **-¿Kazemaru podrá descifrar que es lo que siente por Tetsu-san?**

 **-¿Acaso Fudo y Shion ya son pareja?**

 **-¿Empezara una rivalidad entre Miwa y Ai?**

 **-¿Acaso a Suzuno le atrae Miwa?**

 **-¿Aphrodi dejara de ser tan caballeroso algún día?**

 **-¿Quien será la 'extraña' novia de Toramaru?**

 **-¿Shouta dejará de ser tan Moe ^3^?**

 **-¿Quienes serán las próximas víctimas de Tara y Levia?**

 **-¿Nacerá una hermosa amistad entre Karin y Mark?**

 **-¿Que clase de relación hay entre Ayami y Goenji?**

 **-¿Quien ataco a Shouta y por que?**

 **-¿Como es que un ángel termino siendo hermana de un demonio?**

 **-¿Por que hago tantas preguntas?**

 **-¿Dejare de ver la sexy imagen de Hakuryuu con varios pollitos?**

 **O_O**

 **Muy bien, eso es demasiado... -_-U**

 **Por cierto, en Wattpad subí otra historia llamada "Prime Time" y les recomiendo leerla y ver la mega sensualona imagen de portada *Vomita arco iris* y si quieren participar pueden hacerlo por Wattpad o por aquí mismo en Fanfiction en donde yo no tengo ningún problema en enviarles la ficha ;9**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


End file.
